


You Found Me

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a regular 18 year old boy in high school. his life was pretty great and he could never complain. he had a great family and amazing friends. He knew his last year of high school was going to memorable but he didn't think it was going to result in saving and falling for a young boy by the name of Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm. Even though it was the first day back to school I had a smile on my face because I was a senior and I knew that this year was going to go out with a bang. I got myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and toothpaste and made sure I got every inch of my teeth. Once I was done I walked back to my room and opened my closet and decided on red skinny jeans and a stripped top. I put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

“Hi mum!” I said kissing her cheek.

“Good morning darling. Excited for your first day of school?”

I smiled “Actually, I am. I’m a senior and I know this year is going to be great.”

Even though I wasn’t looking at my mum I already know she had a smirk on her face.

“I’m glad you’re so excited about the school year honey. What would you like for breakfast?”

I opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass.

“None for me mum. I’m about to head out to school now. I want to see the mates and see if we have any classes together.”

I could hear Daisy and Phoebe start to fight so this was my chance to slip out before my mum tried to convince me otherwise. Once I got into my car I knew I was in the clear and I started to make my way towards school. \- I could hear the dreaded sound of the alarm on my phone and I was hoping even praying that today would have been the day I didn’t wake up. But just like every other day, I did wake up and I hated it. I rolled out of my bed and just stood there. I didn’t want to go to school but at the same time I did because at least I would be safe there. I looked in the mirror and looked at the bruises along my rib cage from last night’s damage. I ran my hands over them softly so it didn’t hurt. 

I sighed and grabbed a shirt off the floor and smelt it. It smelt clean enough for me so I put it on and made my way over to my dresser and put on some pants. I grabbed a hoodie and threw it on covering last night’s damage I had done to myself along my wrists. I put on my shoes and grabbed my backpack slowly peeking out through my door to make sure he had left for work. When I saw that it was safe I excited my room and walked towards the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards and the fridge but never really looked good enough to eat so I decided to skip breakfast. I sighed and made my way out the door waiting at the bus stop. I may not have liked school all that much but it was an escape and I was willing to take anything I could get. \- I walked into school and I could see people greeting each other with hugs and making small talk asking how their summer was.

“Louis!” I heard somebody yelled and as I turned around I felt somebody embrace me in a hug.

“My man! It is good to see you again. This is going to be on hell of a year!” my friend Zayn said with a huge grin on his face. 

“I couldn’t agree more. I was actually excited to come to school this morning.” I chucked.

“Oh wow. Well that’s a definite change.” Zayn said as he nudged my side and I slapped his hand away and rolled my eyes.

We made our way over to our other friends discussing classes to see if we had any together.

“I have maths and lunch with you!” Niall said happily and his goofy grin appeared on his face.

“I have lunch with you, mate. But sadly that’s it.” Liam said and shrugged.

“I have English, History, and Lunch with you.” Zayn said with a smirk.

“We’re going to cause complete chaos.” I said laughing.

“But at least we all have lunch together so that’s a good thing. But unfortunately I have gym all by myself and knowing me I am going to know absolutely nobody.” I said and groaned.

“Bad luck there, mate.” Liam said slapping my shoulder. 

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. I made my way to gym class and when I walked in I looked around the room and of course I knew absolutely nobody. Just like luck, huh? I could hear the teacher talking about suiting up and that caught my attention. 

“What?! But it’s the first day of school. Aren’t you supposed to go through safety tips and all that stuff?” I said looking at my gym teacher quite shocked and I heard him chuckle. 

“I don’t think it’s that hard to understand gym son. Now everybody go suite up! Girls in that locker room and boys in that one. You have 10 minutes to change and get your lockers.” 

I mumbled to myself about how complete and utter bullshit this was. I knew I should have taken gym earlier in the years just like Zayn, Niall, and Liam had but of course I didn’t listen. I walked into the locker room, grabbed my lock, wrote my name next to a number on a piece of paper and went to my locker. I started to strip out of my pants and shirt to change into shorts and a shirt I could care less about. I threw my clothes into my locker and locked it. It’s the worst having gym in the morning because then you have to go through the rest of the possibly smelling utterly disgusting. That’s why I was one step ahead and kept deodorant and cologne in my locker. 

I walked back into the gym waiting for it to be full once more. I then heard my gym teacher start to talk. 

“Okay I figured we could work on abs today so find a partner and I will explain the rest.” I scoffed and I looked around for somebody everybody else had a partner except for a boy with curly hair who looked just as lost as I did. 

“Hey,” I said flashing him somewhat of a smile. “I guess we’re partners then.” 

He shrugged “I guess so.”

I heard a whistle blow which made me jump. 

“I fucking hate that thing.” I mumbled to myself. 

“Okay. One of you are going to lay on the mat and try to do as many sit ups as possible in 5 minutes while your partner holds your feet. After that you will switch off. I think you all can manage that, right?” Everyone nodded.

“Do you want to go first or?” I said looking at the curly haired boy. 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

I smirked at him. “You guess a lot of things don’t you?” he just shrugged and lay on the mat. 

The whistle blew once more and mystery boy started to do his sit ups so I decided to make small talk. 

“So, what’s your name?” I stared at him sitting up and laying back down. Maybe he wasn’t up for small talk? 

“Harry.” He said lying up and then lying back down. 

“I’m Louis.” I said flashing him a smile as he sat up and I swore before he laid back down I caught a smirk on his face. But as I caught a glance at his wrist I thought I saw cuts along them. But maybe I was just imaging it? So I shook the image out of my mind and decided to make up small talk once more. 

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.” He sat up and laid back down a few more times before answering my question. 

“16.”

I noticed that he really didn’t show much emotion when he talked well besides that possible smirk he gave me earlier. I didn’t really know what else to talk about and just my luck the whistle blew and it was time to switch places. I lie on the mat and harry held my feet. The whistle blew once more and I started to do my sit ups. Each time I sat up I noticed a new feature about Harry. How precise his curls were or how green his eyes were. I shook my head a little bit trying to get the thoughts out of my head because I had no idea why I was thinking this way.

-

I sighed and walked into school and picked up my schedule. “Gym?! This is utter bullshit.” I mumbled to myself. I tried my best to avoid gym and try to get out of it but nothing every worked. I knew I was going to have to take it sooner or later but I still had 2 more years of school so why couldn’t I take it then? I didn’t like gym because that means I had to change in front of people which also means my bruises and scars would be exposed to everybody. Not that anybody would tell because guys could give less of a shit about other guys unless their mates but I’m just worried of a teacher noticing it and reporting me to the office. Even though Doug my step dad was a total dick I didn’t want to be taken away from him because he was the only type of family I had left. I know family isn’t meant to hurt each other but I don’t think he really does it on purpose. He is right after all it is my fault my mum died. If I would have just toughed it out through some fucking rain instead of asking her to pick me up at a mate’s house she would still be alive. Sometimes I wish I was in the car with her so that we both could have died together especially if I knew my life was going to end up like this. I heard the bell ring and I sighed once more making my way to gym. 

When I walked in I never felt so out of place in my life. Even though I feel out of place really anywhere I go I have never felt it this bad walking into the gym. I could hear the teacher talk about changing into our uniforms, getting lockers, and having 10 minutes. So I made my way into the locker room getting my lock and locker. I faced myself towards my locker so nobody could see the bruises on my rib cage and I quickly threw my shirt on. I then took off my pants and slipped into my shorts. I shoved my clothes into my locker and locked it making my way back out to the gym. Then the teacher started talking once more and this time I tried my best to pay attention. “Okay I figured we could work on abs today so find a partner and I will explain the rest.” Fucking partners? Are you shitting me? I rolled my eyes and looked around the room to find a boy walk over to me. It was better than me attempting to go and try to find somebody. 

“Hey,” he said flashing me a cheesy smile. “Guess we’re partners then.” 

I shrugged. “I guess so.” I heard him mumble something under his breath when our teacher blew the whistle but I didn’t quite catch it. 

“Okay. One of you are going to lay on the mat and try to do as many sit ups as possible in 5 minutes while your partner holds your feet. After that you will switch off. I think you all can manage that, right?” the teacher said. 

Sounded simple enough to me until I realized the bruises on my rib cage fucking great I said in my head. The boy asked if I wanted to go first and I took the offer. I might as well get this pain and suffering over with. 

When the teacher blew the whistle I started doing my sit ups trying to ignore the pain coming from my rib cage. But then I lost my train of thought when the boy started talking to me. 

“So, what’s your name?” 

I didn’t say anything at first but I thought it would help take the pain away from my ribs distracting me. 

“Harry.” I know I may have sounded blunt but I’m not one much up for small talk even if it’s trying to be a distraction. 

“I’m Louis.” He told me and I thought the conversation would be dead after that. 

I saw him glance at my wrist and I quickly made it face the ground hoping and kind of praying he didn’t notice the scares. He started to open his mouth and I hoped and prayed once again he wasn’t going to ask about them. 

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

I thanked god in my head that it wasn’t about my wrist. 

“16.” I said bluntly once again and continued to do my sit ups until the whistle blew once again. 

I switched spots with Louis and each time he sat up he stared at me and I would wonder if I had something on my face. But each time Louis came up I noticed a new feature about him every time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will contain self harm and abuse. just a per-caution and i will let you know if any of it occurs before each chapter. enjoy! xx

After gym Louis couldn’t really stop thinking about Harry. He didn’t really know why but all he could imagine in his head was the scars he saw on his wrist. He kept trying to shake the idea but somehow he just couldn’t. He kept trying to convince himself that it was his imagination but he kept questioning “what if it wasn’t?” he hardly knew anything about Harry besides his name and age. Besides those two things they are pretty much complete strangers and Louis knew he didn’t want to remain complete strangers with Harry. In fact he was going to try to do everything in his power to try and become friends with Harry because it seemed like he didn’t really have any anyways. 

“Hello? Earth to Louis, You there mate?”

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and sending a smile towards Liam. 

“Yeah mate, I’m here.” I looked down at the cafeteria food that was in front of me that didn’t look all that appetizing. 

“You sure? Seems like you have something on your mind. Care to share?” 

I then felt a nudge at my side. “Yeah. What are you thinking about Tommo?” Zayn said with a curious look on his face. 

“Oh uh-nothing really. I’m just a little knackered. Guess I’m not used to waking up so early in the morning.” I said smirking towards Zayn’s general direction. They kind of shrugged believing me but after all it wasn’t really a lie either. I am quite knackered and could use a quick power nap. 

But soon enough lunch was over and we both went our separate ways once more. But this time I had art and I had no idea why I even signed up for that class because I am the least artistic person in the world. I can’t draw self portraits unless you can count stick figures as a self portrait which I’m thinking won’t get me a good grade in the class. I walked inside and saw a familiar curly head sitting at one of the tables and my eyes widened and I couldn’t believe who it was, Harry. I decided to take sitting anywhere we wanted to my advantage and I sat down right next to harry. 

“Hello, mate!” I said sending sincere smiles his way and his face didn’t glance up once from the table.

“Erm, hello? You’re Harry aren’t you?” I said rubbing the back of my neck still staring at him but this time he looked up at me. 

“Oh, you’re Louis. The guy I met in gym class earlier.” He said without a hint of expression in his voice. 

“Yup. That’s me!” I said with a smile on my face. 

He scoffed “Well that’s swell and all but why are you exactly talking to me?” 

I wasn’t sure why he was acting like such a twat but I just brushed it off. 

“Why not? You seem like a good guy and people could always use more friends, you know?” 

after the minute of silence he decided to finally speak up and he scoffed once more and it started to slightly irritate me. 

“Incase you haven’t noticed I’m not a guy that has a lot of friends. Well actually I don’t have any at all.” 

I could feel my heart sink a little bit because Harry seemed like such a great lad. 

“Well now you’re going to have one instead of none. I will be the best friend you have ever had.” I said in a cheery voice doing my best to make him smile and I swear that just for a second I caught a smile appear on that gorgeous face. 

“That’s nice and all Louis it really is, believe me. But not many people stick around me for so long.” 

I could feel a frown come upon my face and I placed my hand on his and he looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes. 

“I’m always going to stick around Harry. I’m going to stick around you for so long that you will probably get annoyed of me.” I heard a little chuckled escape his lips and then the teacher started talking and we turned her bodies towards her. 

I didn’t really notice a single word that was coming from her mouth because all I could do was focus on Harry. I wanted to help Harry in every way possible that I could if he was actually self harming himself. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him because if something bad did ever happen I would feel like it’s my fault because I’m his only friend. I don’t really understand that either. I mean, he does seem like the type of guy to keep to himself but everybody tends to keep some stuff to themselves.

But when the teacher stopped talking once again Harry and I actually started to have a conversation. We talked about the type of music we were into, what films we really liked and what hobbies we had. But whenever I tried to bring up our home life he always did his best to avoid it and it made me really suspicious. But I tried to hide that suspicion from Harry because I didn’t want to scare him off. Soon enough the bell rung and Harry and I ended up going our separate ways. I just hoped and prayed that I would see Harry tomorrow in one piece and his home life isn’t as bad as I think it is. \- Gym was finally over and I couldn’t have been more relieved. That Louis guy was pretty weird though and the conversation was pretty awkward but that was mainly my fault. But I shrugged off the thought and headed off to my next class. Lunch rolled around and I could feel my stomach start to grumble since I skipped breakfast this morning. I don’t have friends so of course I’m not going to have anybody to sit with so I just grabbed my food and sat at an empty table nearby. I could feel people glance at me, even a few people offered to let me sit with them but I kindly declined and remained sitting by myself. 

I finished my food and threw my trash away and decided to just walk around the school. Having no friends wasn’t all that bad because then I would never have to explain the bruises, cuts, and scars to them. I also didn’t like having people worried about me because dealing with Robin isn’t something I can’t handle. I have been dealing with it for awhile now and it’s just like a daily routine. Wake up, try to find something to eat, go to school, come home from school, do homework, cook dinner for Robin, get a beating depending on how drunk he is or if I did something wrong, then stay in my room and avoid all contact with him. The bell rung shaking me from my thoughts and I walked off to art class which wasn’t too far from where I already was so I was one of the first people in the classroom. I noticed we could sit wherever we wanted so I sat kind of towards the back and set my bag next to me just staring into space. 

But before I knew it I could hear somebody trying to talk to me and it was that kid Louis who I met earlier in gym. I looked at him

“Oh, you’re Louis. The guy I met in gym class earlier.” I said emotionless hoping that will do the trick and maybe he won’t try to talk to me again but it failed. 

“Yup. That’s me!” he said in the most cheery voice he could and it made me just want to lay my head on the table and attempt to ignore him but I didn’t want to be that rude. I scoffed wondering how somebody could be that cheery. 

“Well that’s swell and all but why are you exactly talking to me?” I realized I may have sounded a little rude but at this point I really didn’t care. I was just trying to get him off my back. 

“Why not? You seem like a good guy and people could always use more friends, you know?” I laughed inside of my head. Friends? Is he joking? I need friends. I actually don’t want any friends. I’m not the type of guy who needs friends in his life. I like to keep to myself and I tend on keeping it that way. 

“Incase you haven’t noticed I’m not a guy that has a lot of friends. Well actually I don’t have any at all.” I noticed the words I used were a bad choice and he is probably going to pity me now. 

“Well now you’re going to have one instead of none. I will be the best friend you have ever had.” I stared down at the table and I could feel a little smile form on my lips but I quickly made it fade. 

“That’s nice and all Louis it really is, believe me. But not many people stick around me for so long.” I caught a little frown appear on Louis’ face at the corner of my eye. 

"I’m always going to stick around Harry. I’m going to stick around you for so long that you will probably get annoyed of me.” I let a chuckle escape my lips because that’s what all my ‘friends’ and to my luck the teacher started talking and I couldn’t be more thankful at that point. 

But while I was listening to the teacher talk I felt like I could feel Louis’ eyes on the back of my head and it made me feel a little uncomfortable to be honestly. But before I knew it the teacher stopped talking and Louis’ was talking to me once again but this time I decided to engage in the conversation. We talked about the type of music we were into, what films we really liked and what hobbies we had. Every time Louis tried to bring up home life I quickly avoided it by bring up something else because I didn’t want to lie to Louis. Louis is actually a really great lad and he is pretty funny. I could tell by his facial expressions he wasn’t suspicious about why I avoided the topic and he never really asked why I didn’t want to talk about it. He just respected my decision and talked about the next thing I brought up which I was thankful for. But the bell rung and Louis and I went our separate ways. I just hoped I could keep Louis’ suspicion down to a bare minimum and he wouldn’t try to bring up my home life again. But I knew that wasn’t going to be possible and he would ask about it again. But I could tell Louis cares and just maybe someday I could let him in. Until then Louis won’t know anything about it.

-

But soon enough school was over and I dreaded going back home. I walked out of the school and started to walk down the street towards my home. I didn’t mind being home alone because it was actually sort of nice. It was those few hours that I didn’t really have to live in fear and it made me forget about Robin for a little while and the beatings. But I knew that by the end of the night I was going to have some new bruises on my body and I would be stuck hiding them acting like nothing ever happened. I remember I used to cry myself to sleep every night and to numb that pain I would get the razor from my drawer and slowly drag it across my skin until I saw crimson red. I always thought that maybe if I were to just cut a little deeper I could end all the pain and suffering tonight. I could be free from Robin’s grasp and he couldn’t hurt me anymore and for once in my life I could be happy and free. I have thought about killing myself more then I can count on both hands. I had even written out my suicide note but it’s not like anybody would bother to even read it. Robin would be beyond happy if I were gone because I would be out of his hair and Gemma well I don’t even know. I haven’t talked to Gemma in months since she went to uni and I don’t really blame her because that was her escape from all of this. I just had to go through 2 more years and I could be free from all of this. I could head off to uni and just start fresh and forget about the past. But 2 years is such a long time and I’m not sure if I could handle 2 more years of being beaten. 

I sigh and unlock the door to the flat and walk inside and re-lock it. I walk to my room and drop my backpack beside my door and lie flat on my bed. Since it was the first day of school I had no homework so I decided to take a quick nap and I made sure to set an alarm on my phone so I could cook dinner for Robin. Sleeping was the next best thing to going to school because for awhile I got to escape reality. But I heard a door slam and my body bolted up. I looked at my phone and realized I had over slept and I didn’t make Robin’s dinner so I knew tonight was going to be bad.

“Harry! Where the fuck is my dinner!” I gulped and walked out of my room to the kitchen and I could smell that he reeked of alcohol. 

“Robin I-I’m sorry I overslept. I will get star-“ I was cut off my by a blow to the stomach and I found myself lying flat on the floor. 

“You have one job you useless piece of shit and you can’t even do that! You’re good for nothing.” Even though he slurred some of his words I still understood ever word that came from his mouth. 

Soon enough I felt his feet hit my sides with force and I bit down my lip closing my eyes as it overlapped the bruises from last night’s beating. He then dragged me up off my feet and had me at my collar and his face was a few inches from mine. 

“Get cooking you fucking queer.” I nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Being gay didn’t really help the whole situation either. I have been called a queer and faggot more times by Robin then an actual gay has probably been called in their life. 

With ever breath I took I could feel the pain strike through my whole body. But I finished cooking dinner for Robin and headed off to my bedroom locking the door right behind me. I carefully pulled off my shirt and admired the black, blue, and purple bruises that covered my side. I could feel tears form at the corner of my eyes and I wiped them away walking towards my dresser grabbing my razor from my drawer. Usually people will vent to their friends about their problems but I don’t have any so therefore my razor is my only friend and it helps me get through my problems. I grabbed the rag and bit down on it as I slowly dragged the blade across my skin reveling blood before my eyes. I did a couple more lines trying to distract myself from the pain that were coming from my side. When I was done I put pressure on the cuts with the rag soaking up the blood from the damage I had caused to myself. I lay down on my bed and I let the tears come down from my eyes and staining my pillow case. There was no way I could last 2 more years unless somebody saved me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to giggling beside my bed side and when I opened my eyes I saw a little girl looking right at me and I felt a smile come across my cheeks. 

“Daisy, what do you think you’re doing in her?” I say looking at my sister who looks as innocent as a puppy dog. 

“Mama told me to come wake you up!” I glance over my clock and I realize I still have an hour before I have to go to school. 

“Why so early?” I look at the little girl with a confused look. 

“She made you breakfast! Now get up you lazy bum.” I look at her with a shocked expression and I lift her up onto my bed tickling her and soon heard her start to giggle which was music to my ears. 

“L-Louis stop it!” she said giggling while squirming around and I chuckled and smiled at her. 

“Am I still a lazy bum?” I said still tickling her. 

“No!” she said and I stopped tickling her. 

“Good!” I said pulling her into a hug. 

“You’re a meanie for tickling me though.” And she pulls away sticking her tongue at me and I return the favor sticking my tongue back at her. 

We both get out of bed and I kick her out of my room so I can get dressed for school. Once I got dressed for school I headed downstairs and whatever my mum had cooked smelt delightful.

“Wow, mum this all looks so good.” She smiled and walks over to me kissing my check. 

“Sit down and eat up then.” I smile a little bit and sit down at the table filling my plate with food. I soon find Lottie sitting next to me with her food and my eyes widen when I see how much Lottie has her shirt buttoned down. 

“Bloody hell Lottie they made the buttons for a reason.” I hear her scoff. 

“Piss off Louis.” 

I glare at her and before I could say anything I already hear my mum. 

“Louis is right Lottie button up your shirt and both of you be nice.” 

I see Lottie roll her eyes and button up her shirt and I grin even though she will just unbutton it when she gets to school but that’s beside the point. I finish up my juice and check the time realizing I had better head off to school.

I hugged and kissed my mum thanking her for the breakfast and I tell Lottie to make sure her shirt stays buttoned up and I have people watching her at school to make sure she doesn’t unbutton it and she rolls her eyes and mumbles something I don’t catch. I get into my car and make my way towards school fiddling with the radio and I settle on the kooks because who doesn’t love the kooks? I park my car in my usual spot and head into the building searching for my friends and once I do I send a sincere smile to them and walk over. They all greet me and we talk about how our first day was but I fail to mention Harry because they don’t need to know everything, right? Zayn talks about a fit girl in one of his classes. Liam talks about how his AP classes are going to kick him in the ass. Niall talks about his classes and somehow manages to fit food into the topic.

“You okay Lou? You haven’t really talked much.” Liam says looking at me which leads the other two to stare at me. 

“I’m fine. Mum woke me up a little earlier than usual but the breakfast was worth it.” I said smiling at them. 

“Oi!” Niall exclaimed. “You should have invited me over!” I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 

“You and food Nialler I swear.” 

The rest of them start talking about other things and I try to engage in the conversation as much as possible. The bell rings and I couldn’t be more thankful because now I could go see Harry. I walked down the hallway and into the locker room changing into my gym clothes but as I walked into the gym the curly haired boy was nowhere in sight. I frowned and I just really hoped that he was okay. \- I woke up and looked over at my clock and I realized I had woken up late for school. Usually I would jump out of bed and get dressed in a rush but I P.E was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I sighed and got out of bed carefully taking off my shirt and staring into the mirror admiring my bruises that Robin had caused last night. I stayed like that for a few minutes and sat down on my bed. I ran my hands through my hair and then put them over my mouth. I thought about how tonight was going to be the same damn thing like it was every single night and tonight was one of those night’s I really didn’t feel like dealing with it. But I had nowhere else to go so I just had to suck it up and deal with it. I grabbed a shirt from my drawer and threw it on. 

It was a little warm outside warm enough that if I were to wear a sweater I would have probably overheated so I decided to ditch the sweater today. Exposing my cuts and scars wasn’t something I was ashamed of and I got used to the weird looks people would give me at school or just in public. Sure, I would get some rude remarks but I would always just shake them off because who are they to judge me? Getting mad fun of was never really a big deal to me because after all they were just words. Robin’s words don’t even really affect me it’s just the physical abuse. The physical abuse is the reason I inflict pain upon myself. It’s an escape. I will be too busy paying attention to the pain my room to focus on the bruises he had left on my body. I let out a big sigh and I put on some pants, my shoes, and grab my backpack heading out into the kitchen to try to scavenge something up for breakfast. I grabbed an apple and walked out of my house locking it behind me. It was going to take me about 20 minutes to walk to school and gym should be over before then anyways. As I was walking I glanced at my wrists and even though I said I felt comfortable having them out in the open I kind of felt naked without my hoodie because it was like my security blanket. I brushed my thumb against the new scars I had made last night. I always feel kind of ashamed after I cut myself but I just don’t know any other ways to cope with the pain.

Shitfuckshitshitmotherfuckingshit i thought to myself. I had forgot all about Louis and before I knew it I was starting to panic because I knew he was going to ask about my cuts. I pull on my curls and let out a loud fuck kicking the fence out of frustration. Maybe if luck were on my side he would be so oblivious and he wouldn’t ask about them or just maybe he wouldn’t even care. Louis seems like an amazing guy so why would he even bother wasting a thought about me? Getting lost in my thoughts I realized I was at school and I walked to the attendance office getting my extremely late tardy slip. I walked to my class and took a seat blocking out whatever the teacher was talking about. \- I started walking to art class and all I could think about was if Harry was okay. I don’t understand why I am so worried about him I mean I just met the kid yesterday. But for some reason I feel like I have kind of known Harry for years. He is already starting to take up a big spot in my heart and I am actually okay with that. As I walked into the classroom I see Harry sitting in his seat and I huge smile appears on my face and I fast walk over to him. 

“Harry! Glad to see you’re okay. You weren’t in gym so I thou-“ But I stopped myself when I saw the cuts on Harry’s wrist and I felt a lump in my throat and I sat down next to him. He didn’t look up at me because I’m sure he knew why I stopped talking. I reach my hand over to Harry’s wrist and I rub my thumb against them. We stay silent like this for a few minutes until I finally have the courage to speak up. 

W-Why Harry?” I say but he doesn’t answer me. He gets up from his seat, grabs his bag, and walks right out of the room. 

I grab my stuff and follow right behind him ignoring the teacher that started to yell at us.

“Harry! Harry, please wait.” I said sincerely in my voice and I grab his wrist making him stop and he looks up at me. 

“Louis, I don’t need your pity or concern. Just please piss off.” Harry pulls his arm and I lose grasp of his wrist but I quickly stop him again. 

“I’m not going to give you pity but I’m sure as hell concerned. Why do you do this Harry? Why?” I ask glancing down at his wrist once most and he covers them with his hand. 

“It doesn’t matter. Just stop acting like you give a shit about me. You just met me yesterday and you’re trying to get all up in my personal life. It’s none of your business Louis so just drop it.” I could hear the irritation in his voice but I could also hear how broken he is. 

“Harry, I know I just met you yesterday but please, please let me help you. I’m not acting I actually really do care about you. I’m not sure why I care so early in our friendship but I just do and I can tell you’re hurting. You just need help and I can do that for you.” I could see tears shed in the corner of his eyes and I just pulled him into a hug and I soon felt his arms wrap around me. 

“I’m going to help you Harry. I’m not going to stop until you’re all better.” I could feel his face nuzzle into my neck and I rubbed his back. 

“You’re the first.” He whispers into my ear. 

“The first what?” I whisper right back into his ear. 

“The first person to actually care about me.” 

I could hear how broken he felt in his voice and it just broke my heart because Harry of all people didn’t deserve to feel this way. 

“How about you come over to my house after school? We can just talk and if you don’t want to talk we can do something else like watch grease or something. I know how much you love grease.” I could feel a smile pressed into my neck and I feel like that is the first sincere smile he had made in weeks. 

“I would like that.” He said pulling away from me with a smile on his face and I whipped away the remaining tears. 

Harry and I made our way back to art class and we sat in our seats. But throughout the rest of the period I couldn’t wait to spend after school really getting to know Harry or just watching grease. \- The final bell rung and I told Harry I would meet him at his last class. I walked down the hallway and I saw the curly haired boy waiting for me. I smiled as I approached him 

“You ready to go?” I ask him. He gives a smile and nodes. We make our way out to the parking lot and when we get to my car I unlock it and we get in. I plug in my phone and coldplay starts playing throughout the car. 

“I love coldplay.” Harry says with a grin on his face. 

“I think I just loved you a little bit more.” I reached over and squeezed Harry’s thigh. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I live in a house full of girls.” A chuckle escaped his lips. “No, I don’t mind at all.” I bit my lip before asking the question I was going to ask. 

“Do you have any siblings?” and without hesitation he replies. 

“I have an older sister. Her name is Gemma but I haven’t talked to her a few months but since she is uni I can understand why.” I nod to make sure he knows I was listening but the rest of the car ride was silent. It wasn’t an awkward silent it was more of a comfortable silence if that makes any sense. 

But I pulled up to my house and parked my car and we got out. 

“You have a lovely house Louis.” I smile. 

“Well thanks mate.” I walk into the house and I can hear feet patter towards the front door where Harry and I were standing. 

“Louis!” Phoebe yells and jumps into my arms and Daisy is right behind her. But I noticed Daisy was tugging on Harry’s pant leg. 

“Are you Louis’ boyfriend?” I heard a laugh escape Harry mouth and I could feel my cheeks start to turn a shade of pink. 

“No I’m not. We’re just friends.” Daisy scrunched her nose. “ 

You should be. You two would be cute together!” 

I quickly grabbed Daisy and pulled her away from Harry and I saw Harry’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink this time. 

“That’s enough you too. Why don’t you go upstairs and play?” they smiled and nodded and ran upstairs. 

“Erm- I’m sorry about that. They think every guy I bring home is my boyfriend.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. 

“And how many boys would that be Louis.” He said as he folded his arms raising an eyebrow and I roll my eyes. 

“Oh piss off. I hardly ever bring guys my sisters don’t know home. Besides you the only boys who come in this house are Zayn, Niall, and Liam. But you have to meet them some time. Their all such amazing lads.” I said grinning at Harry. 

“Honey, is that you?” I hear as my mom walks out of the kitchen. 

“Yes mum! This is my friend Harry.” She smiles. 

“It’s lovely to meet you darling. A friend of Louis’ is welcome to our house any time. 

“Thanks Mrs. Tomlinson.” Harry said returning a smile. 

“Call me Jay sweetheart.” Harry nodded and with that she walked back into the kitchen. 

“Now that you met most of my family let’s go to my room.” I grab him by his arm and drag him up the stairs and into my room shutting the door behind us. 

I sit on my bed and I notice that Harry is still sanding. “Sit down.” I said patting the bed and he sat right next to me. 

“So, do you want to talk or would you rather watch a movie?” I said looking at Harry and he looked right at me. 

“Suppose we can talk for a little.” I nod and I run my fingers along the cuts and scars along his wrist. 

“How long have you been doing this.” He sighs. 

“For a few years now. The only reason it doesn’t look all that bad is because I would overlap cuts.” 

I wrap my arm around Harry and he lays his head on my shoulder. “You can ask me something now if you’d like. It can be like 20 questions or something.” 

Harry wraps his arm around my side to try and get more comfortable and I didn’t mind it in the slightest. 

“Are you gay?” I could feel a lump in my throat before I came out with my answer. 

“Uh- yeah I am. I hope that isn’t a problem or anything.” I said trailing off and he began laughing and I looked at him with a confused look. 

“If it was a problem then I would have a problem with myself.” My eyes got wide and I stared at him. 

“You’re gay too?!” he chuckled and looked back at me. 

“Yeah, I am.” I smiled and Harry laid his head back onto my shoulder. 

“How is your home life?” I could feel him tense up a little bit and it scared me. 

“It’s uh- it’s okay. I just live with my step-dad since my mum passed and since my sister is at uni like I told you.” 

I felt my heart sink a little bit. Maybe that is why Harry hurt himself? 

“I’m sorry about your mum Harry. Is that why you cut yourself?” he nodded and I pulled him a little closer. 

“You know your mum wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself, right? You have to be strong Harry. At least for your mum.” He nuzzled his face into my neck and I could smile the wonderful scent of his hair in my face. 

“It’s just so hard Lou. Every day is a struggle without her here.”

I could tell he was choking on his words so I wrapped my other arm around him giving him as much comfort as possible. 

“Everything is going to be okay Hazza. I’m going to always be here for you, okay? We will swap numbers and if you ever need anything I will just be a text or phone call away.” 

He pulled away smiling at me. “Hazza?” 

I smiled right back at him. “I figured if you’re going to call me Lou I need to come up with a nickname for you and Hazza just came to mind.” 

He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear. “I love it Lou.” 

I smiled and I wrapped my arms around him. I have only known this boy for 2 days and I feel like I have known him my whole life. 

“Fuck.” He murmured. “I have to get home. I always cook dinner for Robin.” 

I lifted up my eyebrow. “You cook for your step-dad? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” 

Harry gives me a small smile. “He just works hard and what not so I try to show gratitude by making him dinner.” 

“Awh, well aren’t you the sweetest.” I co-ed and he shoved me a little bit. 

“I will see you tomorrow, yeah?” I smiled at him. 

“Yes you will. But give me your phone so I can put in your number and I will give you mine.” 

We swapped phones and exchanged number. We said one last good and shared one last hug and Harry was out the door. Even though Harry opened up to me about quite a few things I’m sure he wouldn’t with anybody else I still had a gut feeling that he was hiding something big from me and I wasn’t going to stop until I found out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter just contains abuse but beside that i hope you enjoy it. xx

It had been a few days after Louis and I had the talk about the cuts on my wrists. I know I agreed that it was because my mum died but that wasn’t the complete reason but that doesn’t mean I lied, right? We have been getting pretty close though. We would try to spend as much time out of school as we could. It seems like I have known Louis my whole entire life and I actually wish that were the case because then maybe my life wouldn’t be all that bad. I also got to meet Zayn, Liam, and Niall. They seem like pretty good guys from what I could I tell from being around them. 

This past week hasn’t been all that bad completely. Robin has only hit me 3 days out of the 5 so far which is pretty good because most times he will hit me every day. But then I also had the weekends to deal with which are usually the worst. Hopefully I can spend a majority of the weekend with Louis. I just feel like I can be annoying around him sometimes but if I were I’m sure he wouldn’t want to hang out with. Louis has just been making my life a little better and if I lost him I think I would just be done with everything. I haven’t cut since the day he brought it up and I am actually quite proud of myself. I notice every day at school Louis will try to get a glance at my wrists to see if there are any new cuts and when he does I can feel a smile form on my face since he does that because he cares. It’s a nice feeling that somebody actually truly does care about me. 

It’s really hard to hide the bruises when we have to change for gym so I will either go in a little early or run in a little late. I just don’t want Louis to worry about me constantly because he shouldn’t even have to do that. The past few days has caused me to grow some feelings for Louis. But I know I could never tell him that because I doubt he feels the same way about me. I mean I am a mess and I don’t want Louis to get caught up with everything in my life. The last thing I want him to find out is that Robin hits me. This is also the last year of school for Louis so he is going to end up leaving for uni and he is probably going to forget all about me. I mean why would he want to date a guy who is still in high school when he can date a boy that goes to the same college as him? That guy would also be better looking and wouldn’t have a fucked up life like mine. There are days where I wish I hadn’t let Louis in because I know that if he does forget me when he goes to uni I know I’m not going to be able to handle the pain. When he leaves I am going to go back to having nobody and I will go back to the only friend I once had before, my razor. I really hope Louis decides to stick around because I have no idea what I would do without him. \- The final bell rings and as I’m walking towards the door to exit the school I can hear somebody calling my name. 

“Harry!” – “Harry, wait up!” 

I turn around to see Louis dodging bodies and making his way towards me as fast as he could and it caused a smile to form on my face. 

“Hey Lou.” I say as he gets close enough so he can hear me. 

“Hey Haz. So I was thinking what are you doing this weekend?” he said as he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Absolutely nothing.” And a huge grin appears on his face. “ 

"That’s fantastic. The answer I was hoping to hear. Do you want to go out then?” 

I could feel my face start to heat up. Was Louis asking me on a date? 

“Erm- like just the two of us or what?” I said rubbing the back of my neck. 

“You, me, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Figured we could have a lad’s night. You know? It’ll be fun. What do you say?” 

I was kind of disappointed it wasn’t going to just be Louis and I but I figured it would be fun anyways. 

“Yeah sounds great.” I said in a cheery voice and sending him a smile. 

“Do you want a ride home?” I ponder in my thoughts for a second and I decide to take the ride and I nod at him.

He smiles and grabs my hand and we walk out the door towards the parking lot towards his car. We get in and we throw our backpacks in the backseat. 

“So what are we going to be doing this weekend?” I asked Louis in curiosity. 

“Figured we could go out to a club or something or we could just chill at my house and drink there.” 

I hated drinking. Well I mean I have never drunk before but I was scared that I would be like Robin, an abusive drunk. 

“Oh um sounds good I guess.” Louis set his hand on my knee. 

“Something wrong with that Hazza?” I shook my head a little bit and chuckled. 

“Just haven’t drank before is all.” Louis twisted his head to the side and gave me a confused look. 

“Really? Well prepare yourself Styles because tomorrow you’re going to get smashed.” I heard a faint chuckle escape his lips after he had got done talking and I did the same. 

The rest of the car ride was silent but it was never awkward between Louis and I and I really liked that. Through the rest of the car ride his hand remained on my knee and it wasn’t a bother to me because I loved the feel of Louis’ touch, it was just so comforting. When Louis pulled up to my house I frowned as I saw Robin’s car in the driveway. He was never home this early and that had me worried. 

“Everything okay, Harry?” I shook my head immediately. 

“Uh, yeah. Robin just usually isn’t home this early is all. Kind of like the company alone before he gets home but it’s whatever.” 

I reach into the backseat and grab my backpack and get out of the car, closing the door and lowering my head leveled to the window. 

“Text me later about tomorrow, yeah?” Louis nodded and sent me a smile and drove away. 

I gulped before I entered the house because I had no idea what I was about to encounter. I opened the door and I immediately see him in my presence and he didn’t look happy at all and he reeked of alcohol. 

“Today is a bad day for you.” Robin said as he slurred his words and pulled me by my hair and threw me against the wall. 

“You know what happened to me today?” he said inches away from my face and I shook my head side to side. 

“I got fired. Who do they think they are firing me? Do they have any fucking idea who I am? You came home on a bad day Harry because I have a lot of anger to release.” 

Before I had any time to react he threw a punch to my face and before I knew it I was on the ground trying to cover any part of my body that I could. 

“What? You can’t fight back you worthless piece of shit? I thought you would have learned something by now.” He yelled at me and I wrapped my arms around my head because that was the most important part of my body I needed to protect. 

He pulled me up on my feet and I could already tell my eye was almost swollen shut because I could hardly see out of it. 

“I hope you know that you have no reason to be here Harry. You’re the reason your mother died. You have no friends. Nobody likes a fucking faggot. I’m the only thing you got.” 

I could feel tears on the edge of my eyes and I knew he saw because he started laughing. I took another blow to the stomach and I laid right back on the ground again. I felt like his kicks were breaking each and every one of my ribs and I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to fight back and I had to get out of this house as fast as I could. I grabbed Robin by his legs which made him give out and he ended up on the ground. Thank god he was drunk or that would have been a lot harder instead of easier.

I rushed to my feet and I ran out of the door as fast as I could and ignored the yelling behind me. I didn’t stop running until I knew I was far enough from Robin even though I knew he wouldn’t have stepped out of the front door I couldn’t take any chances. When I knew I was far enough I sat down on the curb, pulled my knees close, and cried. There was only one person who could help me at this point. I had to call Louis.

-

“Louis it’s your turn!” I heard Daisy tell me and I took my turn in candyland.

I promised my sister every Friday night before they went to bed that I would play a game with them. I always enjoyed spending time with my sisters because they always made me laugh and smile. 

“YAY!” Phoebe yelled. “I get to go through gumdrop park which means I’m ahead of both of you.” She said sticking her tongue out at Daisy and I. Daisy pouted and I chuckled. 

“Don’t worry Daisy we will catch up.” I noticed my phone light up and I saw that Harry was smiling and I answered it laughing. 

“Hey Hazza.” 

“Lou?” Harry whimpered and I automatically knew something was wrong. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I could constant sniffling through the other end. 

“Can…Can you please come get me? I have nowhere to go Louis. I have nobody.” Harry cried into the other end. 

“Where are you Harry? I’m coming to get you right now.” I said getting up and grabbing my jack walking out the door to my car. 

“I’m in front the ice cream par-“ I cut him off because I knew exactly where it was. 

“I know where you’re at. Just hang tight Haz. I will be there in a few minutes. 

“Okay.” He whimpered once more and I hung up the phone and drove as fast as I could to Harry. 

“Oh my god hurry the fuck up!” I yelled at the car in front of me. I had never been this worried about anybody and all I needed to do was be with Harry to make him feel better. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body but also the worry and I just prayed that he would be okay until I got to him. 

I saw Harry and I parked my car running over towards him.

“Harry!” – “Harry, I’m he-“ and I froze in mid sentence when he looked up at me and I saw his swollen eye and the tears running down his face. I pulled him up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. 

“Come on let’s go to my car for more privacy.” He nodded and I kept him close to my side until we got to my car and he got into the passenger seat. 

“Harry, what…what happened?” I said in the calmest matter that I could. 

“He hits me Lou….Robin he-he hits me.” I felt my heart sink and I pulled Harry into a hug as he cried into my shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier Harry?” I rubbed his back trying to show him as much comfort as I could. 

“I was scared Louis. My body…it’s covered in bruises. I-This is the worst it has ever been. He was home because he got fired and when he told me that I knew it was going to be bad.” I tried to catch as much as I could through the sobbing and the sniffling. 

“Hazza. You should never be scared to tell me anything especially something as serious as this. I could have helped you. I-I could have stopped this from happening. God, I am so sorry Harry.” I could feel tears start to weld up in my eyes and Harry pulled away looking into mind. 

“Louis, none of this is your fault. None of it. If it weren’t for you being here right now I would still be sitting on the sidewalk having nowhere to go. You’re the closest thing I have ever had to a best friend. Hell, you’re the only person who has actually really cared about me.” I whipped the tears away from his eyes and sent him a small smile. 

“Stay at my house tonight, for as long as you need.” I saw a small frown form on his face. 

“I don’t want to impose Louis.” A chuckle escaped my mouth. 

“You could never impose Harry. I’m not letting you go back to that house with Robin. I’m never going to let him hurt you again."

I pulled him into another hug. “I love you, Hazza.” I said as I whispered into his ear. 

“I love you too, Lou. Thank you.” He said whispering right back and a smile formed on my face. I pulled away and started the car. 

“But can you promise me something?” I nodded. 

“Of course, Harry.” He looked at me with the most sincere yet broken face. 

“Please, don’t tell anybody. I can handle this myself. I have been for the past few years.” 

I got a lump in my throat. I didn’t want to make this promise to Harry because he did need help but I did it anyways. 

“Promise.” 

He nodded at me and we drove back to my house in complete and total silence. I want to help Harry so bad but I can’t unless I tell somebody. This is an important matter and if I were to see Harry with any new bruises I would feel like it were my fault. I need to save him even if that means breaking a promise and he ends up hating me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains self-harm and other additional actions that may be triggering. but beside that, enjoy. xx

I walked into the house with Harry and I motioned him to go upstairs and that I would be up with him in a minute. Luckily my mum had already put my sisters down for bed so I didn’t have to worry about them jumping all over me or Harry. I walked into the kitchen and my mum knew something was wrong with me and right now I wish she didn't.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” she said resting her hand on my back and I went in right for a hug and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. 

“Mum, it’s Harry.” I said mumbling. 

“What’s wrong with Harry?” 

I know I promised Harry I wouldn’t tell and there is no way I wanted to lose him so I kept my mouth shut about his step-dad abusing him. 

“He got into a fight with his step-dad and I guess it was pretty bad so I just brought him back here. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I didn’t want him to go back there. Is it alright if he stays here for the night?” I whipped the tears from the crest of my eyes and I pulled away staring at her for the answer. 

“Of course it’s okay. Do you know what they fought about?” I shook my head no. 

“But he is upstairs so I think I’m going to go upstairs and comfort him and see what happened.” My mum smiled at me and pulled me into another hug. 

“I raised such an amazing son.” I smiled and hugged her back and then pulled away. 

“Well I’m going to go upstairs now. I might come down later and have a cuppa with Harry if he down for it.” and she smiled at me once more and ruffled my hair. 

“That’s fine dear. But I think I’m going to go to bed. But if you need me just wake me up.” I nodded, said goodnight and told her that I loved her. 

I felt bad that I had lied to my mum but I also promised Harry and I didn’t want to break that promise. Well at least I didn’t want to break it right now. I couldn’t risk losing Harry and I know he really needed me right now and that’s what I plan on doing for him right now. I open my door and I notice that Harry is lying on bed with the covers over him and I felt a smile spread across my face. He was sound asleep and a faint snoring was escaping his partially parted lips. I crawled under the blanket and admired him sleeping and even though that sounded a little creepy he looked just as flawless sleeping as to when he is awake. I moved a curl that was covering his swollen eye and my smile quickly turned to a frown. I don’t understand why all of this had to happen to Harry. Why he has to lose him mum, end up getting abused by his shit step-dad, and cut himself. Even though he had cuts and scars all over his wrists and arms and a swollen eye with other bruises most likely covering his body I still found him beautiful. 

“I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore.” I said in a whisper so I wouldn’t wake the sleeping boy.

“I’m going to save you Harry. After I’m done with school I could get a job and then get my own place and we could live together. I could watch after you and you would never have to worry about him hurting you ever again. You can finally be the kid you never got to be. You wouldn’t have to live in fear each and every day when you went home. I promise I would never hit you Harry. I would never hurt you. Hell, I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt you. But for now maybe you could just live here. I’m sure my mum would let you if she knew what was going on. I wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed with you every night because at least then I knew you were safe.” I brushed my thumb against his cheek. “I love you, Hazza.” I placed a light kiss on his cheek and turned off the lamp beside my bed. I intertwined my fingers with Harry and started to drift off to sleep. I slowly started to think that maybe just maybe I might be falling for the boy known as Harry Styles. \- I woke up to an unfamiliar room until I saw Louis was sleeping right next to me and I smirked. He looked so precious while he was sleeping and I caught a little droll come from his mouth and it made me chuckled. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror to notice that my swollen eye wasn’t as that swollen anymore and now there was just a black and blue ring around my eye. I brushed my fingers along it ever so lightly so that it wouldn’t hurt. I then walked back over to the bed and crawled back under the blankets staring at Louis. I brushed his fringe out of his eyes and I couldn’t get over the face of how adorable he looked while he was sleeping. If it wasn’t for Louis I would have ended up sleeping on some bench in a park or something and have nowhere to go. He had given me a place to stay the time I needed one most and I could never thank him enough for that. As cheesy as it’s going to sound I feel like Louis is my guardian angel and he was meant to save me and look after me. Well that’s how I feel right now and I really hope he sticks around me for the rest of my life if he wants to. We could just look after each other when we need somebody most. We could be such great best friends even though I want to be more than that I would be okay being just friends. 

While in mid thought I noticed Louis started to open his eyes and those gorgeous blue eyes were staring right at him.

“How long have you been awake?” he mumbled while stretching. 

“Just a few minutes.” I lied. 

“At least your eye isn’t all that swollen anymore. When I came up from the kitchen last night you were passed out.” He smirked and that caused me to smirk. 

“Guess I was just pretty exhausted.” He yawned and reached over pulling me into a sloppy hug. 

“I’m really glad you called me last night Hazza. I’m also really glad you’re okay. Well I mean I’m sure you aren’t okay but I’m just glad it wasn’t worse.” I wrapped one arm around Louis trying to make the hug less sloppy but it didn’t really succeed. 

“I understand what you’re saying Lou and I’m just glad you picked up.” 

He pulled away smiling and planted a kiss on my cheek and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up a little bit. 

“I will always pick up when you call especially since I know this is happening.” I nodded and things fell silent for a little bit because I knew Louis wanted to say something else and he was probably nervous about it and I was too. 

“Harry,” he said looking down and then back up. “You need to tell somebody and telling me doesn’t really help because I can’t fix the situation. You need to go to the police and report this.” I tensed up and glared at him. 

“I’m not telling anybody Louis. This is nobody’s concern except for mine and well now yours too. I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” I mumbled the last sentence hoping that Louis didn’t hear but I knew he did because his facial expression dropped and it caused my heart to drop a little bit. 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt anymore. It killed me when I saw your swollen eye and I’m sure there are more bruises under your shirt.” he sighed before he continued. “I couldn’t live with myself if you ended up in the hospital or worse dead.” I could hear his voice crack during the sentence but frankly I didn’t care because I just didn’t want anybody to know what my home life was like. 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell Louis. So you better keep your promise and if you break it I don’t think I could ever forgive you.” I hissed and I’m sure Louis could tell I was starting to get angry.

“I don’t care if you can never forgive me. if you end up hating me that is okay too because at least I knew you would be safe from him.” 

I got out of bed and I could feel myself start to tense up again. I actually started to get furious towards Louis because he promised he wouldn’t tell anybody. 

“I just have to make it through 2 more years. I can handle it Louis. Just please don’t tell anybody, please.” I was still angry but I tried not to show it because the last thing I wanted to do was yell at him. 

“I-I have to tell Harry. You might not understand now bu-“ I cut him off. 

“Fuck you, Louis! I fucking trusted you and now you’re going to tell! I don’t need help, okay? If I needed help I would have told the police or an adult myself.” I started to yell at him and I could actually see Louis start to get angry as well and instantly regretted raising my voice at him. 

“You obviously can’t handle it if you’re taking it out on yourself, Harry! Why can’t you realize I am just trying to help?!” I clenched my fist because I could feel my blood boiling and now I didn’t even care that I had yelled at Louis previously. 

“Because I don’t need your damn help Louis! I was fine before you came into my life! I don’t need anybody and I sure as hell don’t need you!” 

I ran out of Louis’ room, down the stairs, and out the door. I could hear him calling my name but I didn’t dare look back because I knew if I did I probably would have stopped running and ran straight back into his arms. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes as I ran down the street. This was the first actual fight I have had with Louis and it tore me up inside. I ran towards the park and sat on a bench nearby. I pulled my knees up towards myself and I rested my head on my knees and let the tears flow free. I felt horrible for yelling at Louis and saying all those mean things. I pushed away the one person who actually did care about him. All he wanted to do was help me and I just sat there and yelled at him. I know I needed to get help to get away from Robin because all he was going to do was hurt me but yet he was the only family I had left. I know he doesn’t love me and I am more like his punching bag but he is still family to me and I don’t want to send him away. If I did I would have absolutely nobody. I wouldn’t have Louis because I’m sure he thinks I am a total arse now and I just fucked things up. Gemma doesn’t care about me anymore because she doesn’t even bother to keep in contact with me anymore. I’m all alone and the only person who can show me affection is my step-father who hits me. I sniffled and got up from the park bench walking towards home. It may not be the safest household for me especially at the moment but it’s the only place I had left to go.

I dragged my feet across the pavement and I could feel people stare at me as I walked by. I probably looked like I was already dead by my black eye, my puffy and red eyes from crying. When I finally got home I tried to open the door and searched around in my pocket for my key which was luckily in there. I closed the door behind me and walked into my room and fell onto my bed. I cocooned myself into my blanket and started to cry once more. I was in pain both emotionally and physically. I couldn’t handle the beatings anymore the cutting, the yelling, just everything. I was exhausted and I just wanted all the pain to end and I was finally ready to take the last resort. I had messed things up with Louis and lost him for good and Robin honestly wouldn’t give two shits about me. He would probably actually be pretty happy if I were gone for good. I got out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Louis,  
I don’t know if you will ever get this but I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I didn’t mean to cause a fight. I know all you wanted to do was help me. But I can’t handle the pain anymore and I’m just…I’m sorry. That’s all I can say. This isn’t your fault so please don’t think it is. I love you Lou Lou. I will be watching down on you.  
Much love,  
Hazza

I grabbed the piece of paper and reached for the razor in my dresser walking towards the bathroom. I know I wanted to cry again but my body was just drained and I was ready to put it to rest. I opened the medicine cabinet and fumbled through it grabbing the first bottle of pills I saw. I grabbed the cup by the sink and filled it with water. I opened the bottle of pills and poured some into my hand fumbling with them in my hand. “Bottoms up.” I whispered and put the pills in my mouth, grabbing the cup of water swallowing them. I grabbed another hand full and downed them. I did one more handful and sat on the ground waiting for the pills to take effect. I grabbed my razor and slowly started to drag it slowly against my skin. I watched blood slowly started to appear and I kept doing one line after another. I dropped the razor on the ground because I could feel my body start to get weak. I lied down on the ground and formed my body into a little ball. My vision started to get a little fuzzy and I knew at any moment my body was about to shut down until I heard a voice. I couldn’t really understand what it was saying but before I closed my eyes I saw who it was and I tugged my lips into the best smile I could. It was, Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all in Louis point of view. feedback is always nice and i hope you enjoy the chapter. xx

I could feel the tears already start to fall from my eyes and stain my cheeks. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone which seemed at that moment to seem like the biggest struggle and I dialed 999. 

“I need am ambulance, now. Please hurry.” 

I hung up and wrapped my arms around what seemed like Harry’s lifeless body. I could feel shallow breaths coming from his body and his chest seemed to rise less and less with each passing second. Soon enough I heard somebody barge through the door and it was the paramedics. I had told them that he had overdosed on pills and they instantly put him on a gurney and transferred his body to the ambulance. I was about to hop in before one of the paramedics stopped me. 

“Are you family?” he said as his partner started hooking up Harry to IV’s. 

“I am the closest to family he has. Just please let me go with him.” The paramedic eyed me suspiciously and before he could speak his partner did. 

“For fucks sake just let him in. We have to get this boy to the hospital now!” he yelled and the paramedic nodded and let me into the ambulance. He closed the door and they turned on the sirens rushing is to the hospital as fast as possible. I sat beside the paramedic and my eyes didn’t leave harry for a second. Each time it beeped was a relief and it kept me as calm as I was going to get. 

“I-Is he going to be okay?” I asked the paramedic beside me who looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I could tell he felt bad for me. 

“We’re going to make sure we can do everything we can to make sure of that.” I nodded and clenched my teeth to try to keep myself from crying again. 

I partially feel like this was my fault because of the fight I had with Harry. If I would have just kept that promise to him and didn’t bring it up he wouldn’t have ran out like he did. We could have still been at my house snuggled up in my bed, watching a movie and he would have just been safe. He wouldn’t have been in the ambulance on his way to the hospital being kept alive through IV’s. We finally made it to the hospital and they rushed Harry into the hospital through the two doors and that’s when a nursed stopped me. I knew I wouldn’t have been able to go back with him and it just made me worry that much more about him. I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and I could feel my body trembling and the tears came rushing back and I quickly whipped them away sniffling. 

“Harry Styles?” A woman said as she walked out of the double doors and I quickly walked up to her.

“Yeah. Is he okay?” I said as my voice cracked. 

“Do you know how we can contact any of his family? I know his mother passed away a few years ago but his step-father isn’t answering his phone. Do you know how we can reach his sister?” she asked looking down at her clipboard and back at me. 

“No, I don’t. I’m really sorry.” I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in frustration and sadness. 

“Don’t beat yourself up for this. If you hadn’t found him when you did he wouldn’t be alive right now. We’re doing everything we can to make sure he stays alive. We will dig through some old fills and find a way to reach his sister. I will come out and get you when you can go back and see him.” I sent her the best smile I could and thanked her. 

She nodded and when back through the double doors and I was left in the cold waiting room all alone. I knew I couldn’t handle this alone and I knew there had to be some kind of adult figure here so I called the one person I knew I could go to for anything, my mum. 

The phone rang a few times and I heard her voice on the other end. “Hey sweetie.” She said in the most sincere voice and I wish I could have done the same.

“M-mum.” I said choking out the words. 

“Harry is in the hospital. When I went to his house I found him on the bathroom floor all bloody and h-he.” I took a long pause and my mum stayed silent on the other side but I knew she was still there. 

“He overdosed on pills. He tried to kill himself. Harry doesn’t really have a family and...and I just need you here. Please mum.” I sniffled and the tears came rolling down my face. 

“Oh my Louis, I am on my way now. I just grabbed my jacket and my keys and I will be there as soon as possible.” 

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. “I love you, mum.” I mumbled not being sure if she heard me clearly or not. 

“I love you too, honey. I will be there soon. Bye.” 

I hung up the phone not bothering with a goodbye and cried into my knees. I just hoped and prayed that Harry would make it through this. If I were to lose Harry I know I would set the blame all upon myself. I wouldn’t be able to live everyday with the thought of not being able to see Harry and spend time with him. Even though he was broken on the inside he looks so happy on the outside. I never thought he would resort to trying to kill himself. I know things at his house were bloody awful but I just didn’t think it would ever go this far. Harry is such a good person and he of all people didn’t deserve to life this way. I wondered what Robin would say to him as he laid his hands on the precious boy’s body. But then it just made my heart break a little more as horrible thoughts flooded my mind. I didn’t think it was possible for my heart to break a little more but it did. I could taste the saltiness of my tears on my lips as I licked them and my breathing trembled. I put my hands on the inside of my shirt and lifted it up to wipe my reaming tears away and I took a deep breath trying to get back to steady breathing. 

“Louis, come here sweetheart.” I looked up and saw my mum opening her arms. I got up and embraced her in a hug digging my face into her shoulder.

“If he isn’t okay mum it’s going to be my fault.” I said in a faint voice and sniffling in between. She pulled away and put her hands on my cheeks making me look her in the eyes. 

“It isn’t your fault honey. Harry is lucky to have a best friend like you who loves and cares about him. He is going to be okay and none of this is your fault.” I nodded my head and tried to convince myself that it wasn’t my fault Harry ended up here but I was doing a pretty lousy job. 

“Hey mum, I am going to go to the bathroom. I will be right back.” She nodded at me and walked over to the reception desk to talk to the lady sitting there. 

I walked away and made my way down a hall and into the bathroom. I opened the door walking past a mirror but I stopped in my tracks and stepped back a few steps looking into the mirror. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying, my cheeks were stained from my previous tears and I just looked like a hot mess. I figured I should try to clean myself up the best way I could for when I went back to see Harry. I walked over to the sink and turned on the water, cupping my hands and letting them fill with the water. I leaned my face over the sink and rubbing the water into my face and sighing after the process.

Part of me was hoping that Harry would be awake when I saw him so I could ask why but then the other part of me was praying that he would be in a peaceful sleep. I could already picture his mouth being a gap open and his faint snoring that sounded like a rhythm that could put a baby to sleep. Just like he did the first night Harry stayed the night at my house after Robin had given him the worst beating he had ever had. I still remember walking up to Harry in a panic and when he looked up at me with one of his two green eyes that were soon starting to make a waterfall I could see his swollen eye. It pained me to see Harry in such pain because whenever he was hurting I was hurting too. I care for him so much probably more than he actually knows. If I could switch places with Harry I would because he deserves to know what it’s like to be happy. Every time I see him smiling I don’t think it’s real. It’s just a shield so people won’t ask him what is wrong or what’s bothering him. Harry likes to keep to himself and I could understand that because I wouldn’t want to go around telling everybody my step-dad beats me. I wondered why he had let me in but I was more than thankful that he did. 

I grabbed some paper towels beside the sink and dried off my face and hands exiting the bathroom and walking back out to the waiting room. I sat down in a chair next to my mum and shifting my body towards hers.

“What did you talk to the receptionist lady about?” I asked staring at her waiting for a response and she shifted her body facing mine. 

“I asked her if Harry was going to be okay and she said he will be just fine.” I felt a relief rush over my body. Harry was going to be okay and that’s all I ever wanted to know. 

“I also asked her if he had any family who were going to come here to check on him and check him out and she said his step-father hasn’t been answering his phone and his sister Gemma should be here in a few hours. Do you know how we can reach his step-father Louis? This is a serious matter and I think he should be here by his son.” 

Thoughts rushed through my head of what I could say to my mum. Telling the truth was the most important thing I could do right now for Harry and I just hoped he would understand that later on. 

“I-I haven’t been truthful with you mum.” I said in a nervous tone and she rose up one eyebrow and stared at me. 

“Harry’s step-dad...he-he beats him and it’s really bad mum. That night when Harry stayed the night it’s because he called me and he got the worst beating he had ever gotten. He promised me not to tell so I didn’t but I know I should have and I can’t hide it anymore. Not after this.” 

My mum looked shocked and she put her hand over mouth but released it before she started talking.

“Oh, Louis. You should have told me that night. I wouldn’t have let Harry go back home to that man. He could have stayed at our house until he contacted other family to live with an-“ I cut my mum off before she could continue. 

“You don’t get it. He has no other family mum. Yeah, he has a sister but she goes to uni and she really went away to get away from it all. Harry hasn’t heard from her in months and I’m surprised she is even coming to the hospital because she seemed like she didn’t give a shit about Harry before now. I don’t want him to get sent away to somewhere else because I will never see him again and I don’t want that. I know it sounds incredibly selfish and we’re talking about Harry’s safety but I could protect him. I could get a job after school and save up for a flat or something. I am 18 and I could be his legal guardian. I know I haven’t even known him for a month but I care more about him more then somebody ever has his whole life. He could finally have the life he hasn’t had since a child.” 

I could feel my voice crack between some words but everything I had just told my mum was the truth. I could make Harry feel loved and safe. I could make him feel things he hasn’t felt in the past few years and I could fix him and make him feel brand new again. 

“Louis.” She said taking a deep breath before continuing. “I know you care deeply for Harry and I can see that. I am glad you want to take care of Harry because he does deserve somebody like you in his life. But you’re just a boy and you have such a bright future ahead of you. Harry is going to be okay. Whether his sister takes him in and becomes his legal guardian or if he ends up in a foster home getting adopted by a better family. You’re 18 Louis; you’re barely even an adult. You’re acting like you’re in your 20’s and you could handle a teenage boy. Just take a deep breath and we will see what happens.”

I could feel a lump form in my throat when my mum mentioned a foster home. I couldn’t handle Harry being sent away from me and never being able to see him again. I loved him and I wasn’t going to let him go that easy.

“You don’t understand.” I hissed. 

“I wouldn’t be able to handle Harry leaving me forever. When people go to adopt a child they usually want a baby not a grown teenage boy. The odds of Harry getting adopted would be slim if Gemma didn’t want to be Harry’s legal guardian. He would probably me more miserable then he is now and he would end up hating me and I don’t think I could handle him hating me. I may be 18 but I know what it’s like to take care of somebody. Incase you forgot I have been taking care of my sisters and your children ever since I was a younger teen and they have ended up just fine. I could always go to uni later on in my life. Harry is 16 and he will be finished with school in 2 years and we could both go to uni together. Harry could be my future and I would be alright with that.” I felt the tension in the room thickened and my mum sighed. 

“We will take about this later, Louis.” 

I knew we were going to end up talking about it later too. She could just tell that it would be constant bickering back and forth and she knew it would just make me more exhausted. I knew that I could take care of Harry because it’s not like I would be taking care of toddler. He would be an adult in 2 years so it’s not like it would be a long term situation and I could always go to uni then. I just want him to not feel like he has to live in fear every single day of his life. When he smiles I actually want it to be sincere and he doesn’t have to fake it. I want him to be able to come to me with his problems and not feel judged. I could make sure Harry feels loved every day for the rest of his life. He could finally be the teenager he never got to be growing up. He could actually make friends and go out and have fun. When I came home from work he wouldn’t have to fear of me beating him because I would never lay a hand on Harry unless it was for a hug or just to comfort him. I could make him feel whole again. I could give him a reason to start wanting to live again. I could be the reason he stops cutting and wants to start living his life with a smile on his face. But I was missing one important piece from the whole puzzle. If Harry even wanted to come and live with me.

I heard the double doors open and the nurse had a smile plastered on her face. “Harry is awake now and you can go back and see him.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow two updates in one week! you can all thank my friend carley because she wouldn't stop bugging me for the next chapter. but this chapter is all in Louis' point of view again. enjoy! xx

I could feel a smile form on my face and I felt a rush of relief and joy rush over my body. “He is in room 218. Walk down the hall and take a right at the end of the hall and I’m sure you can find his room from there.” She smiled at me and I returned one right back at her nodding. But before I went any farther I turned to my mum. 

“Mum, do you think I could visit Harry alone?” I asked her hoping she would understand where I am coming from and from her smile, I knew she did. 

“Yes you can. I will wait out here for you. Let him know I hope he gets well soon.” I kept my smile and hugged her and I soon felt her arms wrap around me. 

“Thanks mum.” 

I pulled away and walk through the double doors making my way down the hall to Harry’s room. I was so nervous to see him. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he hated me for saving his life? What if he just generally hated me? I let the horrible thoughts overwhelm my mind and it just made me more nervous then I was before. I didn't want Harry to end up hating me because I don’t think I could handle that pain. If he hated me he wouldn't let me take care of him and he defiantly wouldn't want to live in a flat with me. I was just really hoping Harry understood why I did what I did.

Soon enough I found myself in front of Harry’s room and I took a depth breath before entering the room. I could feel my palms sweat as I put my hand on the handle opening the door. I found myself standing in the door way and a pair of green orbs were staring towards my direction. I walked inside and closed the door behind me just staring at him. I had no idea what to say and I’m sure he felt the same way. I walked over to the chair near his bed and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes and all we did was stay at each other. Surprisingly it didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest but I was worried that he wasn't talking to me because he was angry at me. 

“Harry.” I cleared my throat before I began talking again.

“I’m so sorry.” I murmured looking down at the floor. I could feel his eyes burn into my head and I was scared to look up and see the anger in them. 

“Lou.” 

My head shot up when I heard him mention my name. Well actually my nickname and it brought a little smile to my face and hope that maybe he wasn’t actually angry at me. “ 

"You…You have no reason to apologize. You didn’t do this to me I did this to myself.” 

I looked up at him and instead of seeing anger in his eyes I saw that he was completely broken. 

“But it is Harry. If I wouldn’t have fought with you, you wouldn’t have run away and you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t be here hooked up to IV’s and sitting in this hospital bed. 

"God, I am so sorry Harry.” I could feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes again and I could hear my voice get to low a whisper as I was closer to finishing my words. 

I felt him grab my hand and then I felt his soft lips kiss them gently and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. 

“It’s not your fault Louis and I mean that. You didn’t shove the pills down my throat and you didn’t drag the blade across my skin. I was just so tired of everything. I was exhausted both emotionally and physically. I couldn’t handle it anymore…knowing that every time Robin came home I was going to get beat. I was tired of feeling so worthless and like my life had no purpose. When I ran out of your house I thought I had fucked things up with you forever. The one person who truly cared about me I ended up pushing them away and the blame was all on me. I shouldn’t have freaked out on you like that and I understand that you just want me to get better but I need to be able to tell somebody when I’m ready. Can you please let me do that Louis?” 

I felt like everything in the room was spinning. I had royally fucked things up with Harry for sure. When I tell him that I had told my mum about what Robin does to him he is going to be pissed at me again. This isn’t something I could hide from him because I knew my mum was going to tell someone. Then Harry is going to be taken away from and I will never be able to see him again. But he needed to know that I told and I might as well tell him now because he is going to find out eventually. 

“You’re going to hate me.” I croaked. 

He looked at me confused for a moment but then his eyes went wide. “You didn’t…please tell me you didn’t Louis.” 

I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes and slide down my cheeks and I threw my face into my hands. 

“I’m so sorry Harry. I couldn’t lie to my mum and she would have figured it out eventually since you tried to kill yourself and I’m just so fucking sorry. I didn’t want you to go back to that horrible place. I couldn’t see you get hurt again. I care about you so much Harry. You don’t deserve this any of it at all. Please don’t hate me. I’m just trying to protect you.” I’m not sure what he caught out of that through the countless sniffles and mumbles. My nose began to run and I could feel my eyes start to burn from crying so much and I’m sure I looked like a hot mess. I just wanted to protect Harry and I was going to make sure I did that even if that means never seeing him again or him hating me. Even though both those things would kill me it was worth the risk. 

“Why would you do this to me? They’re going to take me away from Robin. I’m going to be placed in some shitty foster home because nobody is going to want me. I only had to last 2 more fucking years Louis I could have handled it.”

I cut him off before he could go any farther and I scoffed. “Jesus fucking christ Harry look where you’re at. You’re in a fucking hospital because you tried to kill yourself. You couldn’t last 2 more years in that horrible house. You wouldn’t last 2 more years and you damn well know that. I couldn’t let you go back there Harry. One night Robin could go way too far and he could...” 

I took a deep breath before continuing my sentence. “Kill you. He could kill you Harry. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened because I knew what was going on. I’m putting a stop to it now. You may be angry and you might even hate me but you will thank me later.” 

He glared at me and I could see tears start to form in his eyes. “I’m so angry at you Louis.” He hissed through his teeth. 

“I wish I could hate you but I can’t. I could never hate you. You just fucked up my whole life and I can’t even hate you. I wish I could scream at you to get out of the room and tell you I never want to see your face again but I fucking can’t and it’s all because I care. I would hate myself for hating you because I know you’re just trying to do what’s best for me. But now when your mum tells somebody their going to end up taking Robin to jail and I will be sent away. I will never be able to see you again and it’s your entire fault. You were the only thing keeping me alive and now you’re going to kill me.” I could feel my breathing start to slow down and my body started to shake. Harry was right, I had fucked him over and I felt like the most shit person in the world for doing so. I reached over his bed and embraced him in a hug.

“Gemma is going to be here in a few hours. I’m sure she will take you in Harry she is your sister and she has to have a heart. She is not going to let you get sent off to some foster home and if she doesn’t want you I won’t let them send you away.” I whispered and pulled away and looked into his green eyes that were staring right back into mine.

“I could always take you in. you know? I’m 18. I could be your legal guardian and I could keep you safe Harry. I could give you the life you never got to have growing up. I would never hurt you like Robin did and I could make you feel more loved then you have ever felt in your entire life. Just give me a chance.” I brushed my thumb against his cheek and I could see a small smile appear on his face and this time he pulled me into a hug. 

“I would love that. I love you, Louis.” He muttered into my ear. I could feel a smile form upon my face and it was the first smile that had appeared on my face in the past few hours. 

“I love you too, Hazza. So much.” 

I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like this for a few minutes. We didn’t speak we just held each other and let the moment sink in. Harry had agreed that he wanted to live with me and he would let me take care of him. He told me he loved me and it made a wild amount of butterflies appear in my stomach even though I know he meant it in a friend way that was enough for me at the moment. We just needed to take little baby steps at a time and maybe Harry and I could be more than friends eventually. I was willing to hold his hand along every step of the way. I am not going to let him go through every challenge by himself because I don’t want him to end up back in this hospital bed. I was going to fill in those broken cracks and make him stronger than ever. I am never going to hurt him how Robin hurt him and I am going to make sure he feels loved each and every day. I could wake up early each morning and cook him breakfast before school. We could spend holiday’s together and I would make sure to get him everything he has ever wanted the past 2 years because I’m sure Robin didn’t get him anything. I’m sure holidays were hard for Harry because he would most likely end up spending them alone. But if he lived with me he wouldn’t have to worry about waking up alone. I could treat him so right but I could only do all this if Gemma didn’t want him and right now I was hoping that she didn’t.

-

Harry and I laid in the hospital bed together and even though it was a tight squeeze I didn’t really mind. I ended up texting my mum and told her that I was going to be a few more hours and she could just head home. We talked about what we would do if we lived together and what we would want our flat to look like.

“Can you even cook Lou?” Harry said as he cocked one eyebrow up at me. 

“Well I mean a little bit. I almost burned my house down once but it was a complete and total accident.” His eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“That’s it you just leave the cooking to me. I am a pro and you will loved my cooking?” I chuckled and pinched his cheeks. 

“Awh, Chef Harry. Kind of has a nice ring to it, eh?” he slapped my hand away and smiled. 

“Oh shut up or else I might just starve you.” I gasped and put my hand on over my heart. 

“Would you really do that though?” he shoved his shoulder into mine playfully. 

“Of course I wouldn’t Lou.” I smiled and before I could speak there was a knock at the door and somebody entered.

“Harry?” An older girl walked into the room looking straight at Harry. 

“Oh, Harry!” she came beside his bed and embraced him into a hug and I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. 

“Gemma, wow! I haven’t seen or talked to you in months.” Harry said as he hugged his sister back and she pulled away and a frown appeared on her face. 

“I’m so sorry. I have just been so busy with uni and I just didn’t know things were this bad at home Harry. You should have called me and told me. I feel like the worst sister in the world. I shouldn’t have abandoned you with that man when I knew what he was capable of.” Harry’s facial expression also turned into a frown. 

“Robin didn’t put me in the hospital Gemma. I…I put myself in here. I tried to kill myself.” I could instantly see tears start to form in the girl’s eyes and it made my heart sink a little bit because I knew how she felt. 

“Things got that bad Harry?” she murmured and he just nodded. 

“God, I am so sorry. You need to get out that house Harry. It’s not safe for you. You need to go to the police and report this after you get out. You could always come live with me, you know?” my facial expression turned into a frown and Harry turned to me resting his hand on my back. 

“You two…are you two a thing? Like dating?” Gemma asked pointing at us and I could instantly feel my cheeks start to heat up. 

“Erm- no we’re not dating, Gemma.” Harry said while rubbing the back of his neck with rosy cheeks. 

“But you two like each other, huh?” Gemma grinned. 

“Oh for fucks sake shut it.” Harry said irritated and the older girl laughed. 

“I’m sorry. But would you want to do that Harry? I already have a flat with a roommate and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind well frankly I would make her understand the situation and she wouldn’t mind.” Harry sighed and looked at me and I nodded at him. 

“I don’t know. I mean Louis and I have been talking about getting a flat together an-“ Gemma cut him off. 

“And how old are you?” she asked pointing towards me. 

“I am 18. But I could get a job after school and there wouldn’t really be much of a problem.” She stared at me but that stare soon turned into a glare. 

“Look I’m sure you’re a nice guy…” Gemma said gesturing her hands. 

“Louis.” I said. 

“Right, Louis. But Harry needs a proper home and you’re just an 18 year old. You’re still in school and I think you’re just a little too young to be taking care of a teenage boy let alone my brother.” I scoffed. 

“I have little sisters who I have been taking care of since I was a younger teen so Harry wouldn’t be a problem. I may be 18 but he isn’t anything I can’t handle and I would love to take care of him. I know what it’s like being a teenage boy because I was once 16 before and even though I am 18 I act a lot older than that thanks to my siblings.” Gemma sighed. 

“I know and I can tell you care about Harry a lot and I am thankful he has somebody like that in his life right now. But I am just going to have to think about all of this and we will see what happens. But it’s getting kind of late so I think I should go and check into a hotel. I will check in on you tomorrow, okay Harry?” Harry nodded and she embraced him in one last hug and kissed his head walking out of the room. 

“What if she doesn’t let you live with me?” I asked looking at Harry and a sighed escaped his lips. 

“I don’t know Lou. She is family so I am assuming she has the first call in this. We will just do our best to convince her, alright? Don’t worry about it right now.” I sent him a small smile and crawled out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked with concern and sadness in his voice. 

“It is getting pretty late so I should probably head home.” He frowned. 

“Stay the night here. Stay with me.” I bit my lip and smiled. 

“Okay, I will stay. I just didn’t know if you wanted me to or not.” I crawled back into the bed with Harry and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close and the smile never left my face. 

“So, you’re naked under that gown. Huh?” I could see pink flush over his cheeks and I laughed. 

“Just think about it. The only thing separating me from your naked body is this thin fabric.” I said whispering in his ear with a grin on his face and he groaned and pushed me away causing me to laugh again. 

“You’re a horrible person.” Harry hissed at me. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to stay the night with you, Hazza.” I smiled at him and he slapped my shoulder and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re just lucky I love you.” He was right I was lucky he loved me because I loved him back more than he could ever imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might hate me by the end of the chapter and i'm sorry. but i hope you enjoy the chapter still xx
> 
> P.S 
> 
> i am changing how i am writing the story and i like this way a lot better and i hope you do too. c:

It had been a few days since Harry had been released from the hospital. He went back home to get his things from his house while Robin was at work and stayed with Gemma at the hotel. I was glad that he didn’t have to go back to that house with that awful man. Harry and Gemma ended up going to the police station to report Robin and he ended up coming into the station. The police interviewed Robin, Harry and little bit of Gemma. They ended up keeping Robin a few nights in jail up until the court date to decide if he was guilty or innocent and how long his sentence would be. They said that he could get a sentence of just a few months or a few years depending on how bad the judge finds the child abuse. I was going to be furious if Robin only got a few months in jail because he made Harry want to commit suicide and that had to count for something. 

-

“Are you ready Harry?!” Gemma said yelling to me from the kitchen.

“Yeah I’m almost done Gem!” I yelled from the bathroom finishing up my hair. When I was done messing around with my hair I walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

“Gemma do you um, do you think Louis could come with us? It would really be good to have moral support an-“ Gemma cut me off before I could finish and she smiled.

“Of course he can come, Harry. Is he ready though? We’re already running kind of la-“ This time I cut Gemma off.

“Yes, he is already ready.” I said smiling at her while slipping my shoes on.

“You already planned this didn’t you?” she asked with amusement in her voice.

“Yeah, I was kind of praying you would say yes.” I looked down at my phone as it lighted up and Louis name appeared on the screen and I smiled opening the text. 

“Oh and don’t call a cab. Louis said he could just give us a ride there.” I said standing up from the bed grabbing my blazer. 

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind?” Gemma said with a little frown forming on her lips. 

“I’m sure. He is already here actually so let’s get going.” I checked my pockets making sure I had everything and I did.

Gemma grabbed her purse and her phone and then we were out the door. She locked it behind us and we walked towards the elevator since we were on the 5th floor and I’m sure Gemma didn’t want to take the stairs in heels. The door to the elevator opened up and we walked inside and pressed the button to the lobby. I was nervous to go to court to give my statement and to see how long Robin’s sentence would be. The officer said that it could only be a few months or it could only be a few years. It was all up to the judge to decided and I was really hoping it would be years instead of months. The elevator opened and Gemma and I made our way towards the front doors of the hotel. When we walked outside I instantly saw Louis’ care and a smile formed on my face. I opened the door to the passenger seat and Gemma opened the door to the backseat. When I got inside I instantly flashed a smile at Louis and he flashed one right back at me. I put on my seatbelt and we were off to the courthouse. 

“Thank you for coming with Lou. It really means a lot to have your support.” I said biting my bottom lip.

“It’s my pleasure Harry. I would do anything for you and I mean anything.” Louis said with one of his famous smiles and he intertwined his hand with mine and I could feel my cheeks start to turn a shade of pink.

“Yeah, I am still in the car.” Gemma piped up in the backseat and I chuckled.

The rest of the car ride was silent besides the small sound coming from the radio playing a song none of us probably really cared for. I could feel Louis’ thumb slowly brush mine and it was actually making me feel more comfortable and relaxed. The car ride to the courthouse felt like it was taking hours even though in reality it was only going to take 20 minutes. I was nervous to give my statement, especially in front of Robin. I knew he was going to go to jail for some amount of time but if it was only for a few months what was going to happen when he got out? What if he comes after me for getting him in there in the first? Having all these questions rush through my head just ended up making me more scared and nervous. All I had to do was just give a statement and then I would never have to see Robin again. I would never have to worry about coming home to a drunken slob and having somebody lay their hands on me. Everything was going to be okay, wasn’t it?

We soon arrived at the courthouse and Louis parked his car. I let out a big sigh and was about to get out until Louis stopped me.

“Gem we will be in the courthouse in a minute. I just want to talk to Haz for a bit.” I said looking towards the back seat and Gemma nodded and got out closing the door.

“Hazza,” Louis said taking my hands. “Everything is going to be okay. You just need to give your statement and then that arse will get locked up. You have nothing to be worried about. You’re going to go up there and you’re going to give the most amazing testimony. I couldn’t be more proud of you for finally doing this. You’re getting stronger whether you realize it or not.” Louis brushed his thumb against my check and a felt a small smile form on my face.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Lou. If I hadn’t have met you I-I don’t think I would be alive right now. You just make everything so much better in my life. You give me the courage to do things I would never dream of doing. I never thought I would finally come forward and be able to put Robin behind bars. You’re the reason I am getting so much stronger everyday and I couldn’t thank you enough.” Louis had a smile on his face and I could have sworn I saw tears forming in the crest of his eyes.

“Are you okay Lou?” he sniffled and whipped the crest of his eyes. I was right. 

“I’m just so proud you Harry. I’m glad I can make you feel this way because you make me feel the same way. I love you, Haz, so much.” I felt Louis pull me into a hug and I hugged him right back.

“As much as I love this moment I think we should start heading inside.” I said breaking the hug and he smiled at me nodding.

We both got out of the car and made our way towards the entrance of the courthouse. We walked inside I could instantly feel my palms start to get sweaty and my breathing start an unsteady pace. I felt Louis place his hand on my back and I smiled a weak smile towards his direction. We made our way towards the room where my case was being held and Gemma was waiting outside waiting for our number to be called. We all stood there outside the door in complete silence. The air felt thick and musty which didn’t help my unsteady breathing at all. 

“I’m going to go get some water.” I said while clearing my throat and they both nodded at me.

I walked away from them and down the hall in attempt to find a vending machine. When I finally found one I fished my wallet out of my pocket, grabbing the money from inside and putting it into the machine. I pressed the buttons and grabbed my water from the machine. I twisted the cap, opening the bottle and chugging down most of the bottle. I took a deep breath and began walking back towards Louis and Gemma. But while I was walking towards them Louis mouthed at me ‘you okay?’ and I nodded sending him a small smile for reassurance. Then a lady opened the door. 

“Case 320?” she said and we all looked at each other then walked into the courtroom together.

“Styles vs. Styles case on child abuse. Can Harry Styles please come forward and give his testimony?” The judge said and I nodded stepping forward and taking my seat on the stand.

“I um, I started to get abused by Robin 2 years ago shortly after my mum passed. My sister Gemma was still around for a few months before she went off to uni so the beating weren’t all that bad. But when Gemma left for uni that’s when it started to become a daily thing. He would come home reeking of alcohol and if I didn’t have his dinner done or I did something wrong he would beat me until he was satisfied with himself. I tried to fight back the first few times but I realized that just made it a lot worse. The more I fought back the more he would punch and kick me. There were a few times I had to go to the hospital because of a fractured or broken bone or bones. But he made me lie to them and tell them I fell done the stairs or something. I just gave in every night and I would let him beat me and then I would stay in my room for the rest of the night not making a sound. But then one night he came home and he ended up getting fired from his job. That was the worst beaten I had ever gotten and I ended up fighting back and getting out of the house. I ended up staying the night at a mate’s house that night because I knew if I went back he probably would have killed me. I ended up going back home when he was at work and I couldn’t handle the beating anymore. I was exhausted both emotionally and physically. So almost a week ago I attempted suicide and I failed because somebody saved my life and I’m glad they did or else I wouldn’t be here giving this testimony.”

I took a deep breath after I had finished my testimony and looked around the room. Robin looked like he wanted to murder me right then and there ignoring the face we were in a court room, Gemma’s eyes looked like they were filled with sorrow, regret, but a little bit of happiness at the same time and as for Louis I could tell that he was proud of me by the small smile he sent towards my direction. Knowing I made Louis proud made me proud of myself. 

“Thank you, Harry. You can now go back and take your seat.” I nodded at the judge and went and took my seat next to Louis.

“I am so proud of you.” Louis said whispering in my ear. I smiled at him and I mouthed ‘thank you’

“I sentence the defenda-“ The judge was cut off by Robin.

“Don’t I get to state my testimony?!” Robin said hissing through his teeth trying to contain his anger.

“From the pictures I have seen of the bruises on this young boy and from hearing his testimony I don’t need to hear yours. I sentence the defendant to 8 months in state prison. Case augured.” The judge said while gathering his papers and walking off the stand.

“I am going to get you Harry! 8 months isn’t forever and I’m finding you when I get out!” Robin yelled at me as he walked out the door and I gulped.

-

“I can’t believe that asshole only got 8 fucking months. This is bull shit.” I said while driving to the hotel.

“It’s better than not being convicted at all Lou. Everything is going to be okay just like you said before.” Harry said while grabbing a hold of my hand and that made a little smile appear on my face.

“Yeah, I guess so. He just should have gotten longer.” I said mumbling the last sentence.

“I know he should have. Just cheer up, please?” Harry said pouting at me and I groaned.

“I hate when you do that. But fine, I will cheer up.” I said while pulling up in front of the hotel.

“Gem, do you think I could hang out with Louis for a little? I promise I won’t be out late.” Harry said while giving her the same pouty face and I chuckled.

“Yes, that’s fine Harry. But not too late because we need to talk about a few things.” Harry nodded and she got out of the car.

“Do you just want to go back to my place?” I asked harry and he nodded.

The rest of the car ride was kind of silent like usual but once again I didn’t mind it. Things were never awkward between Harry and I and I really liked that. I just really enjoyed Harry’s company whether we were talking or not. There were not words that could describe how happy I was that I had gained up enough courage to talk to Harry in gym. I’m glad I never gave up on him no matter how stubborn he got and tried pushing me away. Harry means so much to me, more than he probably knows. He was the light of my world and I was going to make sure the light never burnt out.

I parked my car, took my keys out of the ignition and got out. I started to walk towards the door and Harry was close behind me. I opened the door to see Daisy and Phoebe running towards me.

“LOUIS!!” Daisy and Phoebe screamed in union, jumping on me.

“Hi girls.” I said chuckling and I turned to Harry seeing a smile formed on his face.

“Are you Louis’ boyfriend yet?” Phoebe said tugging on Harry’s pant leg, looking up at him, crinkling her nose.

“Uhm, no I’m not.”Harry said chuckling a little bit and I noticed his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“Come on girls run along and go play with Mama or Lottie. Harry and I need to talk.” I said looking at them and they cooed in union once again.

“Go, go, go.” I said patting them along and they giggling.

I grabbed Harry’s hand and made our way upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the bedroom door behind us as we walked inside. I turned around already seeing harry sprawled across my bed which made a smile grow on my face and I joined him.

“Making yourself cozy, huh?” I said wrapping one arm around Harry.

“Just a little bit.” Harry said laying his head on my chest.

His luscious curls were a few inches from my face and I could smell the shampoo he used roll of them and I smirked.

“What do you think Gemma needs to talk to you about?” I asked messing with his curls.

Harry fell silent for a minute or so before answering. “Probably about the living situation.” He mumbled.

“Do you think she is going to want you to live with her?” I asked with a little sadness in my tone causing Harry to look up at my face.

“I know this mind sounds a little bad but I really hope not Lou. I really want to live with you.” Harry said scrunching up his nose.

“I feel kind of selfish because I don’t want you to go live with Gemma. I also really want you to live with me.” I said frowning a little bit and Harry then brushed his thumb against my cheek.

“Don’t get all sad on me now Lou. We accomplished something really big today, we got Robin locked away for 8 months. I know 8 months isn’t a lot and I agree that he should have gotten more but it’s better than none like I said earlier.” Harry said and I smiled at him.

“I know I have said this a lot today but I am so proud of you, Harry. You have come such a long way and I am glad I got to stick by your side through some of it.” I said while brushing one of his curls out of his face.

Harry then pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked to what seemed like a text message and he sighed.

“Gemma wants me to go back to the hotel.” I then sighed also.

“Okay, let’s go.” I said crawling off my bed which was the last thing I wanted to do.

Harry said goodbye to my family before we left and they did the same back to him. I knew they liked Harry a lot and I’m glad that they did. But then again my mum liked most of my friends to begin with. We both got into my car and I prepared for the silence back to the hotel just like every other car ride. Holding hands with Harry in the car while driving soon started to become a thing because ever since I held his hand in the beginning he just started to reach for mine every time. I liked that it became a thing because it made me not mind the silence a little more. But we soon got to the hotel and I had to say goodbye to Harry even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. I reached over and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

“Erm, Lou? I love your hugs and all but you’re hugging me pretty tight.” Harry said with taking a breath. I chuckled and lightened my grip.

“Sorry Haz. Text me tonight or tomorrow to let me know what happens, okay?” I said and he nodded and we hugged one last time before he got out of the car.

When I got back home I ate dinner, and then went upstairs, changed into my pajamas and crawled under my blanket. I pulled it up to my face and it still smelled like Harry from when he was lying on my bed a little earlier. A smile formed on my face before I soon fell asleep dreaming of the curly haired boy. 

-

I woke up to my phone going off and I groaned and looked at the caller I.D and it flashed Harry. 

“Good morning.” I groaned into the phone.

“Did I wake you? Jesus Lou! It’s almost noon.” Harry said with shock and slight amusement in his voice.

“It’s not like we have school any time soon so I spend that time catching up on my beauty sleep.” I said exaggerating into the phone and I heard a chuckle escape through his lips and it sounded amazing.

“Uh, do you think we could get a bit to eat? I need to talk to you about something.” I could hear Harry’s happy tone in his voice soon strain into a nervous one and that made me nervous.

“Sure Haz! Where at?” I said while going through my closet to find something to wear.

“There is actually a restaurant across the hotel. Want to just meet there? Then you don’t have to pick me up. I will meet you there in 30 minutes, yeah?” Harry said.

“Yeah, I will be there in 30. Bye Hazza.” I said and hung up the phone.

I rummaged through my closet some more before I settled on a pair of red skinny jeans which hugged my arse quite amazing if I say so myself. I then decided on a striped shirt and my TOMS. It was just warm enough outside to the point where it was optional if you wanted a jacket or not. I walked to the bathroom and messed around with my hair until I made sure a single strand wasn’t out of place. I brushed my teeth and flossed them because dental hygiene was just as important as any other hygiene. I walked back to my bedroom when I was done grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone. It was going to take me about 15 minutes to get to the hotel and I just spent about 5 in the bathroom and 5 getting dressed so I figured I had better leave now. 

“Mum I’m going out to lunch with Harry! I will be back later!” I yelled before walking out the front door.

I caught what sounded like a ‘have fun!’ but I wasn’t quite sure and I didn’t really care at the moment. I got into my car, put on my seat belt, and started driving to the restaurant. I was really concerned and petrified about what Harry had to talk to me about. I was just really hoping it was something good and not bad because I don’t think I could handle bad news. Everything has been going great the past few days and things were starting to look up for Harry and I. We would spend every possible moment we could together and every time we did it was perfect. I liked Harry a lot and I think he liked me a lot too and when I’m with him everything just feels so right. Even if I am in the most awful mood Harry could always cheer me up. He always remembered the little things about me and that just made me fall for him ten times harder. Our hands fit perfectly together like we’re made for one another and I soon started to believe that. No matter what the bad news was I had to tell Harry how I felt about him and I prayed it would make the bad news a little less bad.

I parked my car in front of the restaurant and locked it when I go out. I walked inside and I instantly saw Harry sitting in a booth, I joined him and sat across from him.

“Hey Haz.” I said smiling at him and he sent me a small smile back.

“Hey Lou.” Harry said while fiddling with his thumbs.

“Can I get you guys something to drink?” The waitress said opening her notepad and pen.

“I will just have water.” I said not bothering to open the menu and look at the drinks.

Harry nodded at her letting her know that he wanted the same thing.

“I will be back shortly with your drinks.” She said and walked off.

“So what did you need to talk about?” I asked while scanning over the menu.

“It’s um it’s about the living situation.” Harry said nervously.

This instantly caught my attention and my head flew up eyeing Harry. “What about it?”

His face instantly fell into a frown and I already knew it was going to be bad.

“Gemma wants me to go live with her…back in Cheshire.” Harry said whispering the last part.

Even though he whispered it I still caught what he said and all of a sudden I lost my appetite. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach and all I wanted to do was cry. I couldn't tell Harry how i felt about him, now now. He was moving back to Cheshire and there was a possibility i was never going to see Harry Styles again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short and i'm really sorry guys. i will make the next chapter a lot longer, i promise. enjoy xx

Seconds started to turn into minutes, minutes started to turn into hours, hours started to turn into days, days started to turn into months. It had been 5 months since I last saw Harry when he moved back to Cheshire with Gemma. These past 5 months have been complete and total misery if I am being honest. I felt bad for Zayn, Liam and Niall who have to put up with my moping around every day. They would always try to get me to go out with them but I would just stay home and sulk in my misery. Harry and I of course kept in contact and talked everyday but it wasn’t the same. I missed seeing his smile and his dimples that would cave in on his face. His laugh, oh god his laugh. His laugh is one of the top things I miss about him besides his voice. I miss arms that would be around me while we laid in bed. Saying goodbye to Harry was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. There were tears, a lot of hugging/holding and a few little smiles we both managed to crack. 

-

“I don’t want to leave you Lou.” Harry said as his voice cracked and wrapped his arms around me.

“I-I don’t want you to leave either Harry. But the rest of the school year will go by fast and we can see each other over the summer and it will be great.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my face into his neck.

“That’s 6 months away. That’s so far and I don’t think I can be away from you for that long.” He said through a few sniffles and I pulled away.

“Those 6 months will go by really fast. I promise.” I said whipping the tears from his face.

I lied. The past 5 months have been complete and total hell for me and I still had another month to go.

“Okay, if you promise.” Harry said giving me a weak smile and kissed my cheek.

“Come on Harry! We have to go or else were going to miss the train!” Gemma said packing the rest of their stuff into the back of the cab.

“I guess this is goodbye?” Harry murmured.

“No, it’s not. Just think of it as a really long see you later.” I said as my arms reconnected with his waist as I looked up at him. He looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

“I will see you later Lou.” Harry said planted a small kiss on the top of my head and turned away.

“Harry wait!” I said while closing my eyes having second thoughts about what I was about to do.

“Yeah Lo-“

Before Harry could say another word I connected my lips to his. I know it may not have been the best moment to kiss him but I don’t think I could have gone 6 months without it and boy was I wrong. The kiss still lingered on my lips and every time I touched them I think of Harry’s soft wet lips touching them. 

“I-I’m sorry, Harry.” I said pulling away looking at the ground.

I soon felt a thumb on the bottom of my chin and my head came up to a smiling Harry.

“It’s okay Lou. I-I enjoyed it…a lot.”

I smiled and before I could speak Gemma yelled.

“Harry! We need to go now!” Gemma yelled before she entered the cab.

“I’ll see you later.” Harry whispered as he rested his forehead against mine and I smiled.

“See you later Haz.”

Harry then walked away, looking at me one last time before entering the cab. I sent him a small smile and a wave before he got inside. He blew me a kiss and got in. That was the last time I saw Harry and I have been hurting ever since.

-

“So how about it mate? Who are you taking to the prom?” Niall asked while taking a big bite of his sandwich. 

“The prom? You make it sound like it’s a huge deal Ni. It’s just another stupid school dance.” I said mumbling while using my fork to play around with the food in front of me.

“It is!” Zayn said piping up. “It’s just for us seniors and it’s a night that is going to make this year more memorable than ever.” He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

I sighed. “I am not even looking forward to it to be honest. Just go without me. I will just be a buzz kill anyways.” I said slumping into the dining room chair.

Liam rolled his eyes. “All you have been doing the past 5 months is sulking over Harry. This isn’t how he would want you to be Lou and you know that.”

Louis did in fact know that Harry wouldn’t want him sulking around his house for months on end because he wasn’t here. But then again Louis couldn’t help it because he was miserable without Harry. He was so used to seeing him every day, waking up every day, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see him killed him inside. He would spent hours in his room just lying in bed watching grease over and over because it reminded him so much of Harry. He would imagine that Harry was Danny Zuko and he was Sandy Olsen. He would sing along to every part Sandy sung and get sad when Danny started singing.

In many ways Louis wished that he and Harry could just fly off into the sky in some magical car. Louis never really did need much in his life to make him a happy person but he really needed Harry. He needed him in more ways than one. Going to school and not seeing Harry everyday just felt so out of place and uncomfortable. Prom was just another reminder that Harry wasn’t here and he didn’t have any intention on going. But Louis knew it wasn’t going to be that easy and the boys would just drag him along anyways. 

“I guess so.” I said sighing once again and pushing my food away from myself. 

“Are you going to finish that Tommo?” Niall asked practically drooling over my untouched food.

I chuckled. “No. You can have it Niall.” 

Niall’s eyes went wide, grabbing the plate and digging into food and making a mess.

“You also haven’t been eating much lately. What’s up with that Louis?” Liam asked lifting up one of his eyebrows eyeing me down.

“Just haven’t been all that hungry I suppose.” I said shrugging.

“Oh well, more for Nialler.” Niall said with a mouth full of food and I rolled my eyes.

“Well just cause you’re depressed over your little boyfriend leaving doesn’t mean you can’t eat.” Liam said under his breath. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend.” I hissed through my teeth and glaring at Liam.

“But we know you want him to be Tommo.” Zayn said with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, Whatever.” I said grumbling.

“How about we just have a chill night and have a movie night? Just like old times.” Liam said placing his hand on my shoulder and staring at the rest of the boys.

“Sounds good to me.” Zayn said.

“Yay! Movie night!” Niall yelled jumping out of his chair.

“Sure, sounds great.” I said making an effort to smile.

We all made our way into Liam’s living room and gathered on the couch. We all decided to watch sinister and picking a scary film was the worst thing we could have possibly done. Niall hid under his blanket throughout the movie, Zayn jumped at a few parts but claims he never did and Liam ended up spilling the whole bucket of popcorn on the floor. I wasn’t paying attention to the movie all that much because all I could think about was harryharryharry no matter how much I tried to stop thinking about him I just couldn’t.

I miss you so much. xx – L

Within a few minutes I got a response and a smile crept up onto my face.

I miss you too, Lou. So much :( xx – H

My smile then turned to a frown because this was just another reminder that he wasn’t here. I am glad Harry misses me too but I just wish I could stop missing him sometimes.

Watching a scary film with the mates and I think this is the worst decision ever. xx – L 

I looked around the couch for my amusement and Niall was merely picking out of his blanket, Zayn was trying to keep his head up to refrain himself from falling asleep and Liam was already passed out on Zayn’s shoulder. 

Awh. I wish I were there to protect you. I could hold you while you got scared. xx – H

I grinned.

You wish, Styles. You would be the one wrapped around my body and shielding your eyes from the horror ;) xx – L

I could hear a faint snore coming from beside me and Niall was soon passed out with his face dug into the arm rest and Zayn’s head was resting on Liam’s. 

Pft. Whatever gets you through the night Tomlinson ;) xx – H

I texted back quickly because I could feel my eye lids start to fight against me.

I am going to go to bed. I’m quite knackered and the lads are already passed out. Goodnight Hazza. I love you. xx – L

I grabbed a little of Niall’s blanket and rested my head on his side.

Goodnight Lou. I love you too. xx – H

That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and heard the curling screams coming from the TV that managed to drift me off into a steady sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re going to prom tomorrow and that’s final Louis. We aren’t going to let you miss out on this because we all know you would regret it later.” Zayn said glaring at me from across the lunch table.

“But I don’t wanna go! What’s the point when the person I want to go with isn’t even here? You guys all have dates and I would just be a 7th wheel which is worse than a 3rd.” I said as my voice went from frustrated to a mumble.

“You won’t because we set you up with somebody.” Zayn said wiggling his eyebrows.

I groaned in annoyance. “I don’t want to go with anybody else but Harry.” 

“Well you are so get over it Tommo.” Zayn said rolling his eyes.

“Who is it anyways?” I asked out of curiosity. If he was setting me up I might as well find out who it was.

“It’s a surprise.” Zayn said smirking and taking a bit of his sandwich.

“Oh Niall, do you know who Zayn set me up with?” I said staring at Niall love struck and he gulped.

“Sorry Lou I can’t tell you.” Niall said shoving food into his mouth.

I crinkled my nose. “Fine, you guys are no fun. I hope you know that.”

I pouted in my chair for the rest of lunch while the rest of the boys discussed how awesome prom was going to be. Zayn was taking a girl named Perrie who he has been fancying for ages now. Liam was taking his girlfriend Danielle and I must admit they are awfully cute together. Niall was taking some girl I have never even heard of so I didn’t really care. All I wanted to know was who Zayn was hooking me up with and hoping Harry wouldn’t be upset about it.

-

I dropped my book bag by my door and plopped on my bed letting out a long sigh. I fished my phone out of my pocket and stared at my lock screen which was Harry and I. A smile instantly grew on my face. I missed this boy way more then I should but I just couldn’t help it because Harry meant a great deal to me. But I only had half a month, half a month and I would be reunited with him once again. I had been counting down the days since this past month. I would make sure to text Harry everyday as it got closer to the countdown. I scrolled through my contacts until I got to Harry’s name, biting my lip and pressing the call button. It ringed a few times and then I heard a chirpy voice on the other end.

“Hey Lou!” 

“Hey Hazza. What’s up?” I asked fiddling with the end of my shirt.

“Just got home from school actually. But I’m about to head out with one of my mates.” Harry said and I heard ruffling in the background so I assumed he was busy with something.

“Oh, erm- okay. I hope you have fun with your mate then.” I said trying my best to hide my disappointment.

“I will! But why did you call? Oh shit no I don’t mean that in rude way I was just-“ I cut harry off and chuckled.

“I know Haz. I just was calling to check up on you, you know? But I’m glad you made a new mate and you’re going to hang out with them. I will just call you later.” I said pursing my lips together.

“You better.” I heard a faint chuckle and it was enough to make butterflies appear in my stomach. “Bye Lou!” before I could reply the conversation was disconnected. 

I shoved my head into my pillow and let out a loud scream. I just wanted Harry to be here so I could take him to prom tomorrow not some random person I probably won’t even know. I know I sound like an overly attached boyfriend and I wasn’t even Harry’s boyfriend. But I wanted to be, oh so badly. What if this mate is a guy? What If Harry realizes he is better than me? What if they start dating? What if Harry just ends up forgetting all about me? I really needed to stop over thinking things but I just couldn’t help it. I was interrupted by the sound of my phone going off and at the moment I am glad it did.

“Hello?” I said.

“Do you have a tux for tomorrow? Because Niall and I need new ones and we decided to see if you needed one too.” Zayn asked.

“Sure. I could get out of the house anyways.” I said slipping out of bed and putting on my shoes.

“Alright well come outside cause were here.” Zayn said snickering into the phone.

“What if I didn’t even need a new tux?” I said smirking.

“Then I would have driven away?” Zayn deadpanned. 

“Right, well I am on my way. See you in about 5 seconds.” I said and hung up.

I grabbed my wallet, rushed out of my room, down the stairs and outside to Zayn’s car sitting in the driveway. I opened the back door, crawled inside and buckled my seat belt.

“Does Harry know that you have a date to prom?” Niall said turning his head around and looking back at me.

“It’s not a date” I hissed. “I don’t even know why you guys are setting me up with which is quite stupid. I called him earlier and tried to tell him but he said he was going out with a mate and yeah.” I said as I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

“Awh, is little Boo Bear jealous?” Zayn cooed as he looked at me through the rearview mirror.

“No!” I yelled. “He just sounded like he was in a rush and I don’t know I am being stupid. Can I just have a hint on who my date is?” I said avoiding the Harry subject and it worked.

“So it is a date?” Zayn said smiling.

“Piss off.” I said folding my arms and pouting in the back seat while Zayn laughed.

I was silent for the rest of the ride to the tux shop while Zayn and Niall talked amongst themselves in the front seat. I stared out the window looking at the building we were passing along the way. I felt like if it were raining it would be the perfect scenario to fit how I am feeling at the moment. I soon started to hate car rides because I hated the feeling of my hand not being held and touched. I missed the silence that would only be broken by the small sound of the radio. I hated looking to the left of me and not seeing a curly haired boy sitting beside me. I couldn’t cope without Harry and I hated it. I hated that my happiness relied on a boy that could shatter it within seconds. I wasn’t expecting to fall for Harry along the way but I did and these are the times I wish I didn’t. 

“And we’re here!” Zayn said turning of his car and getting out.

I soon followed him and Niall into the store. We were soon greeted by a man who I was assuming worked here.

“Hello boys! What can I do for you today?” he asked throwing the measuring tap around his neck.

“Last minute tux shopping for prom tomorrow but we don’t really know our sizes and what not.” Zayn said kind of embarrassed. 

The man chuckled. “You aren’t the first so don’t worry about it. I will just need to measure all 3 of you and I will pick out the tuxes in your size!”

The man measured all 3 of us and walked throughout the shop picking out tuxes that were in our size and boy did he sure do that. I thought he was going to topple over with all the tuxes he was holding in his arms. 

“These 4 are for you Niall.” He said handing Niall the tuxes and he walked over to the dressing rooms.

“These 3 are for you Zayn.” He said handing Zayn his tuxes and then he also headed off to the dressing room.

“And these 5 are for you Louis.” He said smiling at me and handing me my tuxes. 

I walked over to the dressed room, locked the door and started stripping out of my clothes. I tried on the first tux which fit quite well but I wasn’t really all that fond of it. The next one looked absolutely horrid so I didn’t even bother to try it on. When I put on the third one I actually quite liked it. But I wanted to get the boys takes on it.

“Guess what do you think?” I said stepping out of the dressing room and doing a full 360.

“Jesus Lou! It looks like your bum is going to break the seams off of those pants!” Zayn said as his eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.

“Oh shut up! But I do have an amazing bum, don’t I?” I said smirking and looking at my bum in the mirror and Zayn was right.

“You do look really good. Your date is going to love it and your bum.” Niall said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

“Stop assaulting my bum it has done nothing to you. But I am going to get this tux so just let me go change then we can pay and leave.” I walked back into my dressing room, stripping out of the tux and putting back on my clothes. 

I grabbed it, walking out of the dressing room and the 3 of us when up to the register and paid for our tuxes. We thanked the man for his time and gave us a smile and nod in return. We stepped out of the shop and placed all of our tuxes in the back of the car. I took the backseat once again and let Niall ride shot gun. 

The car ride was pretty silent well I was pretty silent. Getting my tux was actually making me a little more excited for prom. I just wish I knew the person I was going with but I knew Zayn, Niall and Liam were never going to crack so I just gave up. But I know they won’t make it as great as a time Harry would because nobody is as great as him, nobody.

I bided my goodbyes to Zayn and Niall telling them I would see them tomorrow. I grabbed my tux, walked inside and up to my room placing it in closet to make sure it wouldn’t get all wrinkled. I fell onto my bed out of exhaustion from school and tux shopping. I stared at the ceiling thinking what prom was going to be like and even if my date was remotely attractive. Knowing the guys they would have hooked me up with somebody who wasn’t my type at all just to joke with me. I pulled off my shirt, wiggled out of my pants and pulled the blanket up to my chest to cover my almost naked body. Even though it was barely 9 o’ clock my eyes wanted me to go to sleep. I turned off the lamp on my nightstand and buried my face into my pillows waiting for tomorrow’s adventure to begin.

-

I groaned as the sunlight peeked through my curtains. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read 10:45 AM in bright letters. I didn’t think I would have slept for that long considering I went to bed at 9 PM but I guess my body needed it for tonight. But then my phone vibrated.

Picking you up at 7 with your hot date so be ready by then xx – Z

I smirked at the message. Maybe they didn’t pick a bad guy?

Alright, will do xx – L

I set my phone back on my nightstand and decided that I should take a shower for tonight and to kill about half an hour or so. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my bathroom which was connected to my room. I turned on the water to the hot temperature I loved most and steam started to fill the room. I took off my underwear and slipped into the shower letting the hot water hit my back. Even though I wasn’t going to be going to prom with Harry tonight I needed to make the best of it because it was prom after and I didn’t want to be a total twat to the guy I was going with tonight. 

“fuck.” I cursed to myself.

I had completely forgotten to call Harry last night even when I told him I was going to. I quickly finished up my shower so I could call Harry before I went to prom tonight. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I looked down to see a bulge coming from my towel.

“Oh for fucks sake, right now?!” I said looking down at the towel.

I ignored the bulge trying to peak through my towel because I couldn’t be bothered to have a proper wank at the moment. I walked out of the bathroom, back into my bedroom and grabbing my phone from my nightstand. I went through my contacts, pressing Harry’s name and then pressing the call button. Within a few rings Harry had picked up once again.

“Hey Lou.” He said laughing.

“Hey Haz! Listen, I am really sorry I forgot to call you last night bu-“ I stopped when I heard the laugh escape his mouth. “Are you with somebody? Am I interrupting something?” I asked.

“I’m just with my mate again. He’s pretty great actually and I think you would love him.” I could feel my heart sink into my stomach.

“I’m sure I would. Just really called to apologize for not calling you back but I could tell you probably didn’t really notice.” I said mumbling into the phone.

“Oh sassy Tomlinson is showing now.” Harry said in a playful tone.

“Whatever. I need to go. I am going to prom tonight with Zayn, Niall and Liam. Apparently they hooked me up with a date so I’m actually pretty excited. Have fun with your mate. Bye Harry.”

I hung up my phone, throwing it on my bed and groaning out of frustration. But within a few minutes I felt like a total arse because of the way I treated Harry. But I knew I couldn’t call him back because he probably doesn’t want to talk to me at the moment because of my attitude and I wouldn’t blame him. I glanced at my clock and it was only 12:07 and I had only managed to kill a little over an hour. I heard my stomach make a growling noise and I couldn’t blame it because I didn’t even eat dinner last night. I went over to my closet and slipped on a pair of underwear, sweats and a tank top. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal since I didn’t dare cook food for myself. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and powered the cereal into the bowl. I then went to the fridge, grabbing the milk and pouring it into the bowl. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and walked out into the living room to watch TV while I ate. 

I stuffed my food with the cereal and decided to watch the show friend zone. When the person ended up getting rejected I actually felt kind of bad for them. I worried that the same thing would happen to me if I were to open up to harry. But then I remembered that when we kissed he liked it so he would have to be feeling the same way, right? Unless that new mate of his is taking my place, I scoffed, stuffing my mouth with more cereal. After many episodes of friend zone later I took a glance at the clock and 5:30 was nearing so I decided that I had better go get ready.

I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my tux from my closet, setting it on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and since my hair was already dry all I needed to do was style it. I grabbed some styling foam and squirted some into my hand. I rain my finger through my hair making sure each strand of hair was in the correct position. Once I was done with my hair I grabbed my tooth brush, squirted some toothpaste on it and began brushing my teeth. I then grabbed some mouth wash and began puffing my cheeks in and out to make sure it got every inch of my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom and decided to put on my tux and when I was done I looked in my full length mirror and I had to admit I looked fucking hot. I put on my dress shoes and walked downstairs.

“Sweetheart, you look amazing.” My mum said wrapping her arms around me.

“Thanks mum.” I said smiling at her.

“So who is your date?” she asked.

“I have no idea. The guys wouldn’t crack even when I kept asking.” I said slightly annoyed.

“I think the whole blind date idea thing is cute.” She said chuckling.

“Or it could go horribly wrong and tonight could be one of the worst nights of my life.” I mumbled.

“Come on honey. You need to think more positive.” She said eyeing me.

My mum was right. I did need to start thinking more positive, I mean, tonight could be one of the best nights of my life. I was hoping that it would end out that way anyways. But while getting lost in my thoughts there was a knock at the door and I assumed it was Zayn and ‘hot’ date as Zayn said. I opened the door and I couldn’t believe my eyes. My heart felt like it was about to explode through my chest.

“Harry.” I said in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you just love a good cliffhanger? c; i hope you guys liked it xx


	11. Chapter 11

“Harry?” I whispered and I blinked a few times not being sure if this were a dream or not.

“Hi Louis.” He said as his lips tugged into a smirk.

“Harry.” I choked and pulled him into my arms. 

I could smell the cologne he was wearing take over the smell of the air. I gripped hard onto the back of his tux and hugging him a little harder to make sure he was actually here. I could feel tears start to swell up into the corner of my eyes. 

“I missed you so much.” I said mumbling into his shoulder.

“I missed you too Lou. More then you could even imagine.” He whispered while stroking my back.

Harry soon pulled away and smiled at me, not taking his hands off my back. 

“Don’t cry, love.” He said while whipping the tears from the crest of my eyes.

“I can’t help it. I just missed you like absolute crazy. I think the rest of the boys can even speak for me on that.” I said brushing my thumb against his cheek.

“Yes, yes we can. I also just wanted you two to remember that I am also in the room and if we don’t leave we’re going to be late.” Zayn said still standing at the door.

I rolled my eyes. “Way to ruin the moment Zayn.” 

“You guys have the whole not to make heart eyes at each other now let’s go. I still have to pick up Perrie.” Zayn said in a hassle.

“Fine, what about the rest of the boys?” I asked Zayn while grabbing Harry’s hand and walking to the car.

“They’re meeting us there. Now let’s go.” Zayn said getting into the driver’s seat.

I nodded at him and got into the backseat with Harry. I sat in the middle so I could be as close to him as possible. I hadn’t let go of his hand since we left the house and I had rested my head on his shoulder. I still felt like this was a dream and that I was going to wake up at any moment lying in my bed alone. But at the same time I knew it was real and there were no words to express how happy I was.

“You look so amazing tonight by the way.” Harry mumbled.

I felt a smile creep up on my face. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

I lifted my head off of Harry’s shoulder and cupped his face ever so lightly with my hand.

“I know I already said this but I honestly really did miss you so much. I never want to be separated from you again, not for that long.” I said brushing my thumb against his cheek.

“I feel the same way. I am so glad I am going with you to your prom tonight.” Harry said smiling.

“I also just wanted to apologize for how I acted on the phone. I was a total twat.”

Harry chuckled. “It’s okay. I would have probably done the same thing if I was in your position. I’m just glad me and the guys pulled this off.”

I glared at him. “I should have known they had something to do with this. The whole blind date thing, I am an idiot.” I whispered to myself and I heard another chuckle escape his mouth.

“It’s okay babe. Idiot or not, I still love you.” he said planting a kiss on my forehead.

“I will be right back guys. I have to go get Perrie and try to refrain from doing a quickie in my car.” Zayn winked and got out.

“Wanker!” I yelled.

I took off my seat belt and swung one of my legs over Harry’s lap and straddled his waist.

“Lou? What are you doing?” he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“I have been waiting 5 and half months to do this. This is probably the only time we will be alone together through the rest of the night.”

Before Harry could speak I crashed my lips onto his. His lips were sweet and wet just like the first kiss we had except this one was better. It was sweet at first but it ended up getting a lot rougher. I ran my tongue slowly over Harry’s bottom lip begging for an entrance and he accepted. I could feel Harry’s hands slowly go further down my back, grabbing onto my bum. I felt a smirk form on my lips through our passionate make out session. I tugged on the ends of his curly locks while one of my thumbs brushed against his cheek. I could soon start to feel a little budge come from Harry’s trousers which caused me to smirk again. I started to move my hips and grind down onto his bulge. 

“Fuck Lou.” He mumbled through his lips.

I continued to grind and heard little moans escape through his lips every now and then. I loved hearing that sound because then I knew he was enjoying himself. I broke the kiss and started to move down to his neck. I started to suck on his neck leaving my love bite and showing that he wasn’t available. 

“L-Lou…mhmm…Z-Zayn he’s c-coming.” Harry managed to finally choke out and I swung off of him and back onto the seat.

“Hey guys!” Perrie said smiling back at us and I returned the smile.

“Hey Perrie!” I said returning just as much enthusiasm.

But then I could hear a snicker escape her lips as she stared at Harry noticing the rather now large bulge in his pants.

“For fucks sake!” Zayn yelled staring back at us. 

I saw Harry’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“You said no quickie and we didn’t do that. We just had a rather heated make out session.” I said smirking at Zayn.

He rolled his eyes. “Well now Harry has a boner the size of Australia. I’m sure he doesn’t want to go to the dance with it.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t but there isn’t much we can do at the moment.” I said pinching Harry’s rosy cheek and he swatted my hand away.

“Whatever. We need to get going because we still have to meet Liam, Danielle, Niall and his date.” Zayn said pulling out of the driveway.

“Who is Niall’s date anyways?” I asked and Zayn shrugged.

The rest of the car ride to the dance was rather quiet but I enjoyed it. My hand was holding onto Harry’s once again and my head was cradled on his shoulder. I couldn’t help but stare down at his bulge occasionally and bite my lip. If I knew Harry was going to end up being my blind date I would have offered that he and I just take my car to the dance so we could have had a quickie. Then I remembered that Harry and I weren’t even officially a couple yet and that made me bite the inside of my cheek. I really wanted to be with Harry more than anything in the world. I’m not going to be stupid and think ‘I wish he wanted to be with me too’ because I know he does or else he wouldn’t have enjoyed that make out session, holding hands and getting all cuddly. But even though I still knew all of that I was nervous to ask him because what if I was wrong? I always have the ‘what if’ thoughts even though I know their stupid. 

Harry was absolutely perfect in every way possible. Even though I thought that and knew it was the truth I also knew Harry thought differently. I know it’s been almost 6 months since Harry had attempted his suicide and the last time he had gotten beaten by Robin. I also just needed to remember that Harry was still very fragile. I wouldn’t want him to end up breaking again and attempt suicide again. That’s why I had to be extra careful with him and make sure that I would never hurt him, not that I would ever even dream of doing that.

-

When we got to the dance we had met up with Liam, Danielle, Niall and Niall’s date Carley. 

“Harry! Good to see you again!” Liam said speaking a little loud over the music.

“Again?” I asked Liam confused.

“I was the one who went and picked him up from the train station. He had been staying at my place since he has been here.” Liam said smirking.

“Wait, how long have you been here?” I asked glaring at Harry and those rosy cheeks came back.

“Just since last night, I promise.” Harry said while wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Good. I thought you had been here for days. That would have made a little pissed to be honest.” I said and kissed his cheek.

“I would go absolutely bonkers if I had been here for a few days and had to refrain myself from seeing you.” he said and kissed my cheek in return.

“Okay enough love birds. I think it’s time to dance!” Zayn said grabbing Perrie and leading themselves to the dance floor.

Soon enough we all followed close behind them and began dancing to the song blasting through the speakers. The whole room seemed to have been grinding against their date to the upbeat music. I soon felt Harry start to grind against me and it made me smile because I knew he wanted to get payback for earlier. I could feel myself start to sweat through my tux being surrounded by a crowd of people and lights beating down on us. I turned around and brought my mouth up to Harry’s ear.

“It’s really hot in here. Want to go get some air?” I asked and he nodded at me.

We left the crowd of people and walked towards the entrance to go outside. When we got outside I took of my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt a little.

“Sorry. It was just getting really hot in there and I needed some air.” I said to Harry and he smirked.

“It’s okay boo. It was actually getting kind of hot in there.” He said and began taking off his jacket as well. 

“Whatarwe?” I said quickly and Harry stared at me with a confused look on his face.

“Say that again?” 

I sighed. “What are we?”

Harry looked down at the ground trying to hide his smile. “I don’t know. What are we Lou?”

“Hey!” I yelled. “I asked you first.”

Harry looked back up at me biting his lip. “I uh, I kind of thought we were together. You know, as in boyfriends?” 

This time I bit my lip but it was to keep myself from smiling. “I kind of thought that too.”

Harry chuckled a little and smiled at me.

“So Styles, do you want to be my boyfriend?” I said wrapping my arms around his waist smiling up at him.

“Mhmm, yes, yes I would.” He said smiling down at me and I kissed him.

I felt a vibrate in my pocket and I pulled away, reaching into my pocket. It was a text from Liam.

Where r u? about to announce prom king n queen – Li

I rolled my eyes at Liam’s horrible grammar.

Needed some air, we are on our way back inside – L

“Come on. They’re about to announce the prom king and queen and apparently Liam wants us there for it.” I said grabbing Harry’s hand and intertwining our fingers.

We walked back inside the building but this time it was as a couple. We walked through the crowd of people trying to find Liam, Danielle, Niall and Carley. After shoving through many people later we finally found them and Zayn eyed us immediately and smiled.

“What’s going on here?” Zayn asked

I could feel my cheeks heat up. “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“I don’t.” he said with a chuckle

“Yes you do.” I hissed through my teeth.

But before Zayn could reply there was a voice coming through the speakers.

“Hello seniors! Are you guys enjoying your prom?” the guy said into the microphone and the whole room cheered.

“Good. I’m glad to hear that. Now it is time to announce the prom king and queen.” The whole room cheered once again.

“Here I have in this envelope is your prom king and queen. Let’s take a look shall we?” he said while opening the envelope. But this time the room was in complete and total silence.

“Your prom queen is…Eleanor Calder!” 

The whole room cheered and I rolled my eyes. Eleanor was my ex before I figured out that I was into boys and not girls. When she found out I dumped her because I figured out I was gay, let’s just say she didn’t really take it that entire well. I came out in grade 10 and of course I didn’t tell her I was dumping her because I was gay that would have just been cruel. I wish I did now though because after she figured it out she told everybody in the whole entire school so I had no choice but to come out. I was picked on the entire year and even in year 11 but luckily I had Liam, Niall, Zayn and now I even had Harry.

“Your prom king is…Louis Tomlinson!”

I felt my heart completely stop and fall down into the pit of my stomach. This couldn’t be happening, could it? I didn’t want to go up on stage with Eleanor and in front of the whole school. When I looked around at the rest of the boys they looked just as shocked as I was. But I soon felt a little shove on the bottom of my back.

“Go on Lou. You deserve it.” Harry whispered in my ear.

I started to make my way towards the stage and it felt like it was taking me hours to get there. I wished that it would take me hours because then eventually everyone would get tired of waiting and just go home. But I found myself on stage within a few minutes and I was now standing next to Eleanor with the crown on my head. I could feel her eyeing me down and I had to refrain myself from looking at her.

“Ladies and gentlemen…your prom king and queen!” the guy yelled into the microphone.

The whole room clapped and some even cheered but I knew the cheering wasn’t for me, it was for Eleanor. I soon felt sick to my stomach and I rushed off the stage as soon as the guy announced that Eleanor and I had won. I shoved through people and made my way back towards the guys. 

“Congrats Lou!” Harry said wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

“Uh, thanks babe.” I said trying my best to smile.

“I can’t believe that fag won.” Some guy said walking past us and shoving me into Harry. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry spoke up.

“Harry, no please.” I whimpered. 

“No. he isn’t getting away with calling you a fag. So are you going to answer my question?” Harry said getting in the guys face.

“Back down, freshmeat. I can destroy you within seconds. If you know what’s good for you, you will run back to that queer.” The guy said with a smirk on his face.

But before I could even blink Harry threw a punch at the guy and that’s when I knew that we were in big trouble.

“You little fucking shit.” The guy said whipping the blood from his lip. 

The guy lifted up his fist and swung at Harry and he went straight to the ground. I could feel my blood start to boil and I got up to the guys face.

“You can call me mean names and beat me up all you want. But don’t you dare ever lay a fucking hand on my boyfriend. Got it arsehole?” I hissed through my teeth.

The guy erupted with laughter and grabbed the collar of my shirt with his fist.

“You listen here you fucking queer. I can beat up anybody I damn well please and a little faggot like you isn’t going to stop me.” he said smirking right in front of my face.

“Let go of him.” Zayn said stepping right behind me; Liam and Niall were right behind him.

“So you’re going to let your little group of friends defend you, huh?” he said letting go of my collar.

“No, that’s my job.” Harry said while swinging another punch at him and this time he landed straight on the floor.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry said while brushing his thumbs against my cheeks and I nodded.

“The three of you to my office, now.” The principle said and we followed close behind him leaving the rest of the boys behind.

-

“What happened?!” Niall said as Harry and I walked out of the office.

“Nothing, since Harry doesn’t go to the school there is nothing he could really do so he isn’t letting him back into the dance. Since I didn’t even start the fight I didn’t get into any kind of trouble. The kid who hit Harry is getting suspended and yeah. That’s it really.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Well since the champ isn’t allowed back into the dance we should all just go do something else.” Niall said swinging his arm over Harry’s shoulder.

“Niall is right. We’re sticking together and since Harry and you can’t go back to the dance we will just find something else to do.” Liam said.

“Guys that’s really nice and all but I’m actually pretty tired and I need to clean Harry up so I think we’re just going to head back to my house.” I sighed.

“I will drive you back since I drove you here. We will see you guys later, yeah?” Zayn asked and the rest of the guys nodded.

We all said our goodbyes and started to make our way towards Zayn’s car. Harry and I haven’t said a word to one another since we got out of the principal’s office and I’m kind of glad we haven’t. But I knew when we got back to my house we were going to have to talk and I just didn’t want it leading into an argument. The car ride home was just as silent as the walk to the car. I didn’t sit in the middle this time to hold Harry’s hand I sat on the opposite side and stared out the window the whole time. I didn’t want to talk about the fight because I was the reason it even started. I was the reason Harry ended up getting hurt and he shouldn’t have had to defend me but he did. Zayn pulled up into my driveway and turned off his car.

“I will see you guys later. But way to win the fight champ.” Zayn said while smiling at Harry and he sent Zayn a small smile back.

Harry and I got out of the car and made our way to the front door. I dug my key out of my pocket and luckily the rest of the house was sound asleep. We quietly made our way upstairs and into my room. 

“Sit down. I will get the first aid kit from the bathroom and clean you up.” I said and Harry nodded.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet. I walked back into my bedroom and sat down next to Harry. I opened up the first aid kit and grabbed the small bottle of peroxide, grabbed the gauze, and poured a little bit of peroxide on it.

“Doesn’t that stuff sting?” Harry pouted and that caused me to smile a little.

“Just a little, it will help though.” 

I brushed the gauze over Harry’s scrap “Ow!” he yelled swatting my hand away and I put my finger up to his mouth.

“It stings a lot.” He mumbled.

“But it’s going to help.” I said reaching for his face again but he dodged me.

“Are we even going to talk about this Louis? You have been ignoring me ever since the fight.” Harry said in an irritated tone.

“No because there is no reason to talk about it.” I said reaching for his face again but he swatted my hand away again.

“Stop doing that!” I hissed.

“Well fuck, we need to talk about it Lou. Please?” Harry said but this time with a hint of sadness in his voice and it made my heart sink a little.

“There is nothing to take about Harry! You beat up a guy for calling me a fag. Big fucking whoop it’s not like I haven’t heard it before. If you hadn’t beaten him up we could still be at the dance having a good time.” I mumbled.

He scoffed. “Are you actually defending the guy? Nice Louis, fucking nice.” 

“No! I’m not doing that at all! I’m just saying that it wasn’t a big deal.” I said raising my voice a little.

“He called you a fag. Nobody calls my boyfriend a rude name and gets away with it. Couples are supposed to protect each other and that’s what I was doing for you.” Harry said getting up from the bed.

“I saw the hurt in your eyes Lou. Don’t say that it didn’t hurt you at all because I know it did. I wasn’t going to let some twat hurt you like that. I don’t care if it isn’t a big deal to you because it’s a big deal to me. I know what it’s like to be walked all over and treated horribly and you of all people don’t deserve it. You’re amazing Louis and if people can’t see that then their blind and stupid. I love you so much and I am never going to let anybody hurt you.” 

I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes and I got up and embraced Harry in a hug. 

“It did hurt. I got picked on from year 10 to year 11 and it was complete and total hell. Before I figured out I was gay I dated Eleanor from year 9 to year 10. But then I broke it off with her because things just didn’t feel right Haz. It didn’t feel right in my heart and just in general. I didn’t tell her it was because I figured out I was gay because that would have just been too harsh. When I broke things off with her she somehow figured out the real reason and she told everybody in the school Harry. I wanted to come out on my own but she didn’t give me the choice and because of that I got picked on and it didn’t really stop till this year. If I didn’t have Zayn, Liam, and Niall I honestly think I would be dead right now. There were times I couldn’t handle all the bullying and I thought about killing myself every single night. I pictured the images in my head. I thought about overdosing, hanging myself, and cutting myself till I bleed out. One night I was just so sick of it all I wrote out my suicide note because I thought that it was going to be the night, the night to end it all. But then I realized that I had been stronger than them all along. I had my group of friends and even though it was small it was enough for me. But when they announced my name tonight I honestly thought I was going to puke. The flashbacks came back and when I got on that stage I had to refrain myself from making eye contact with Eleanor. But when that guy called me a fag and shoved me.” I paused and pulled away seeing the tears in Harry’s eyes.

“I felt that pain come rushing back. This year was going so great and I couldn’t wait to spend it with the lads but then I met you. I met this green eyed curly haired boy in PE and he ended up changing my life for the better. That same boy ended up kicking arse for me tonight when a boy called me a fag. He is now also my boyfriend and I couldn’t ask for such a better boyfriend. I love him to death.” I mumbled out the last few sentences and this time I could feel myself start to cry.

“I-I’m in love with you, Louis.” Harry stuttered.

I smiled and whipped away his tears. “I’m in love with you too, Haz.”

I pulled him into another hug and we quietly wept into each other’s arms. I may have not ridden to prom in a limo, slow danced with my date, gotten lucky that night, or won prom king and queen with the person I loved most. But I got a boyfriend and he told me he was in love with me which could beat any stupid school prom any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end so don't worry! i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though. feedback is always welcomed xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual relations and i'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile i have been having serious writers block and i know this chapter really sucks. it has a lot of fluff but i hope you enjoy xx

I woke up the sunlight beaming through the curtains. I rolled over and saw Harry lying right beside me. He was still sound asleep with his mouth slightly agape and a light snoring breaking through. I smiled and pushed a curl away that was covering one of his eyes. Last night felt so unreal and I still haven’t taken it fully in. Harry told me he was in love with me and every time I thought about it, it just made my heart race and butterflies flutter in my stomach. I slowly rolled off the bed and slipped into some sweats. I decided that the least I could do is make my wonderful boyfriend some breakfast in bed. I quietly opened the door and closed it softly behind me, walked down the hallway, trailed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards and looked for something that would be easy for me to cook and I decided on pancakes. I grabbed the griddle from one of the cupboards, plugged it in and let it hear up while I make the batter for the pancakes. I grabbed a bowl, the ingredients from the fridge and began mixing them together. Once I was done I placed some of the batter onto the griddle and it sizzled in response. I decided to go to the loo while those sides of the pancakes were cooking. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall and locking the bathroom door behind me. But soon enough I started to hear the smoke alarm go off.

Fuckfuckshitfuck I thought to myself and rushed out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. I soon started to hear coming towards the kitchen.

“Lou? Louis, where are you?! The house is on fire and we-“ Harry paused when he saw me scrambling the pancakes off the griddle.

“I should’ve known that you were trying to cook.” Harry said chuckling and I turned around and glared at him.

“See if I ever try to cook for you again.” I mumbled discarding the extremely burnt pancakes into the garbage.

“I hope you don’t because I don’t want you burning down our house.” Harry smirked.

Our house? I thought. I actually liked the sound of that.

I smiled. “Fine, I will make sure not to cook anymore.”

“Good. Now let the real chef get cooking.”Harry said while pouring some batter onto the griddle. “I will finish up the pancakes and you can…not touch anything that can burn the house down.” 

I rolled my eyes and saluted him. “Yes sir!”

Harry chuckled. “Set the table for us, will ya?” 

I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

“I might for a kiss.” I said nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

I dropped my arms from his waist and Harry turned around and stared at me with a smile on his face.

“I think I could give you one.” He said and connected his lips to mine.

Harry’s kisses were always so sweet and soft and it was one of the things I loved most about him. I nibbled on his bottom lip and I heard a chuckle escape through his lips and he pulled away. 

“I would love to make out with you dear but unlike you I don’t want to burn the pancakes. You also now need to set the table.” He said turning around taking the pancakes off the griddle and pouring on more batter.

I smirked and walked over to the cupboard grabbing two plates. I opened the drawer below and took out two forks and two knives. I walked over to the table and set the plates across from one another and setting the silverware right beside the plates. I walked back over to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses and then set them right beside the plates.

“Breakfast is served.” Harry said setting the pancakes in the middle of the table.

“Thanks Haz. They look really good and I’m glad you took over or I probably would have burned the house down.” I said and he chuckled sitting in the chair.

“Do you want anything to drink?” I asked while walking to the fridge and opening it.

“Sure and surprise me.” 

I smirked and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and walked back to the table and sat down. I opened the carton of orange juice and poured some in mine and Harry’s glassed. He nodded at me while stuffing his mouth full of pancake. I took my fork and grabbed a few pancakes from the plate and dug in.

“Oh my god, Harry. These…These pancakes” I said while pointing at them with my fork “are so amazing. Wow.” 

Harry laughed. “Thanks Lou. But all I did was cook them. You made them, remember?”

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” I said smiling and acting proud of myself.

Harry and I continued to eat and talked every now and then but breakfast was pretty quiet all together. I never minded sitting in silence with Harry because it was rarely even awkward. It was that nice comfortable silence that many people don’t have but I’m glad I have it with Harry. But I knew that he had to go back to Cheshire in a few days to finish up the remaining weeks of the school year and so did I. but luckily I only had a week left of school and then I had graduation. I really wanted Harry to go but I knew there was no way he could come back down here next weekend and it made me really upset. He still had 2 weeks of school left and I doubt Gemma would let him leave again and he still had to study for exams. I could feel a frown form on my face and before I had the time to change it Harry noticed.

“Are you okay, babe?” Harry asked and I could see the concern on his face.

“I’m fine.” I said staring down at my plate messing with the reaming pancakes on my plate.

“No you’re not. What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“I just don’t want you to leave tomorrow.” I said biting my lip. This technically wasn’t a lie because I really don’t want him to leave tomorrow.

“I don’t want to leave tomorrow either. But, we will be back together before you know it. I only have 2 weeks left of school and then this week is your last.” Harry said placing his hand on mine gently.

“I guess you’re right.” I said smiling at him weakly.

“We still have this whole day to hang out with one another. What do you want to do?” Harry asked.

“Do you think we could just stay in? Have a movie day or something?” I asked hopeful and of course he said yes and I smiled.

“I will clean up and you go pick I movie.” I said while picking up the plates.

“Okay. I will meet you in the living room when you’re done.” Harry said while walking out of the kitchen.

I gathered up the rest of the dishes and set them in the sink. I filled the other side of the sink with warm soapy water and began to wash the plates, glasses and silverware. I felt kind of bad I told a little lie to Harry but at the same time it wasn’t. I honestly didn’t want Harry to go back to Cheshire because I would just go back to being miserable and annoying. I didn’t want to go another two weeks without him because those two weeks will feel like two months. But I knew he had to go back to study for his exams and live with Gemma. I really wanted Harry to stay the whole summer with me but I doubt Gemma would let that happen. I have had a few job interviews here and there but I have neglected to tell Harry because I didn’t want him to get his hopes up too. None of them have called me back yet and I know sometimes it could take awhile but I was hoping to have a job by now. But with all the money I am getting from graduation maybe I can scrap in enough to get a flat and maybe somebody will have called me back by the next two weeks. I sighed, drying the dishes and putting them away. When I was done I walked out into the living room and plopped onto the sofa.

“What did you pick?” I asked.

“Grease.” He said grinning and I groaned.

“Please anything but Grease. I have watched it probably 100 times in the past 5 months because I have missed you like crazy and it just made me think of you. I can recite the whole movie by myself.” I said throwing my face into my hands to hide my embarrassment. 

“Can I watch you recite the whole movie then?” Harry said with amusement in his voice and a little hope.

I snapped my head up and glared at me. “Ha ha, no you can’t actually. Just please pick something else.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I will pick something else. But don’t complain.” He said walking away to the DVD rack to pick another movie.

I slumped into the couch waiting for Harry to return with another movie that I had no speak in.

“House at the end of the street.” Harry said tossing the DVD at me.

“You only picked a scary movie for an excuse to cuddle closer to me.” I said smirking while placing the DVD in the DVD player.

“More like the other way around.” Harry cooed and I felt my cheeks heat up.

“If you think I am going to get scared you’re wrong.” I said flustered and walked back to the couch leaving a coushin between Harry and I.

He hummed. “Okay Lou.” 

I rolled my eyes and pressed play.

-

“WHAT IS SHE EVEN DOING? SHE IS SO STUPID HE IS GOING TO GET YOU. OH MY GOD YOU DESERVE TO DIE.” I yelled at the TV while running my hands through my hair and Harry laughing.

“Calm down babe it’s just a movie and I think I would rather have you scared.” Harry said while pulling me closer to him. Eventually I did end up cuddling him and I hated him for being somewhat right.

I rolled my eyes. “I am just saying that if I were in a horror movie I would actually survive.” I mumbled.

“Of course you would.” Harry said and kissed my forehead.

“I don’t know if you would though.” I grinned.

“Oh and why wouldn’t I?” He said turning his head and staring at me.

“I could imagine you tripping while the bad guy is chasing you and that’s how you die.” I said chuckling.

“Thanks.” He said mumbling this time and I sat on his lap.

“But then I would come to rescue because there is no way I would let him kill my boyfriend.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

“My hero!” Harry said in a high pitched girly voice and I laughed.

I soon felt my lips connected to his and his kiss was sweet just like every other time. I ran my hands through his curly locks. I nibbled at his bottom lip asking for an entrance and he gladly accepted. Our tongues started to take over each other’s mouth and the kiss started to deepen and get a lot rougher. I could feel Harry tug at the bottom of my shirt and I sat up. He pulled my shirt over my head only breaking our kiss for a second. 

“Are…you…sure?” I asked in between kisses and he groaned in response.

I was taking that as a yes and he laid me down on the couch and went from my mouth down to my neck. He soon started to suck on it and I bit my bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping my lips.

“Fuck Haz.” I moaned.

I could feel my now hard cock through my pajama pants and press against Harry’s crotch and I couldn’t stop a moan from escaping my lips. After he was done leaving love bites on my neck, he brushed his lips against my collar and left kisses down my stomach. He smirked up at me when he saw how hard I was through my pajamas and I felt myself blush. He slowly began to pull my pajama bottoms off and I kicked them off my feet. He grabbed the elastic part of my underwear and pulled them down letting my erection spring free. I soon felt his tongue touch the tip of my cock and my breathing started to get a little heavy.

“Don’t fucking tease me.” I hissed.

I soon felt his whole mouth go over my cock. I wasn’t sure if Harry had ever had experience with this but I was assuming he did because everything he did made me want more and more. His head started to bob up and down and I grabbed onto the coushin of the couch and flew my head back.

“Yes Haz mhmm just like that baby.” I groaned

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it up to his shoulders scratching his back along the way. I dug my nails into his shoulder and I heard a whimper escape his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Let me, fuck! Let me…lemme fuck your mouth.” I pleaded and Harry nodded his head.

I began to thrust into Harry’s mouth and I could feel my cock slide to the back of his throat. I bit my lip and picked up my pace. I could hear him start to choke but I was almost at my high and I didn’t want to stop. 

“I-I’m almost there.” I said panting.

I made a few more thrusts into Harry’s mouth and I felt my load release into his mouth and I pulled out.

“Swallow.” I demanded and he did what he was told. “Good boy.” I smirked.

“Now it’s your turn.” I said sitting up and reaching for the hem of his pajama pants.

“No, stop!” Harry said moving my hands and I frowned.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me to return the favor?”

“Of course I mean I would actually love that but…” He said trailing off.

“But what?” I asked

“You’re just…this is so embarrassing.” Harry said flustering and throwing his face into his hands.

“I don’t understand what you’re sa-“ I stopped myself because I think I knew what he was getting at. “Haz…I am older then you and it’s honestly nothing to be ashamed of. You’re still growing and your body is making cha-“ he cut me off.

“Oh my god, Louis, please stop. I feel like I am having a sex talk with my Gemma or something. You’re my boyfriend and this is the last thing I want to talk about.” Harry said as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“Couples talk about their sex lives all the time so I don’t see why you’re so embarrassed about it.” I said.

“I-I just don’t want to disappoint you.” he said messing with the hem of his shirt.

I rolled my eyes. “I didn’t want to date you because of your cock size. I could care less about that Harry. I could never be disappointed. Whether you’re 3 inches or 9 inches I don’t care. Well...if you’re 3 inches I might be kind of concerned then but yeah. I don’t care.” 

He chuckled. “I’m not that small, don’t worry. You’re just bigger than me and I was just erm kind of embarrassed and I didn’t want you to be disappointed and now I know you wouldn’t be. But now I’m not all that in the mood anymore.”

“It’s okay. We can just watch another movie or something.” I said getting up putting back on my underwear, pajama pants and shirt. 

“Okay. But this time you can pick the movie since I picked last time.” He said giving me a weak smile.

“Deal, I will be right back baby.” I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and then going to pick a DVD out of the rack.

I returned with a movie and I went and placed it into the DVD player.

“What are we watching?” Harry asked.

“You will see.” I said pressing play and snuggling up on the couch next to him.

“Hairspray? What is with you and musicals?” Harry chuckled.

“I just really like them and besides Hairspray is really good and John Travolta dresses up as a woman.” I said with a smirk.

“Is that where you got your wardrobe ideas from?” Harry said with a grin.

“You’re a complete and total tosser, Harry Styles.” I said hitting him on the chest.

He laughed. “I’m just joking. You know that I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said smiling and placing my head on Harry’s chest, watching the movie and enjoying the rest of the night with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo another update! but i wanted to update now because i am leaving this thursday out of town with my family and i will be back monday and i wanted to leave you guys with an update. i will update again in a little over a week, sorry! but i hope you enjoy this chapter x

The weekend flew by and I ended up saying bye to Harry for the second time. The second time seemed a lot less hard compared to the first time but I still would have rather had him stay. Harry was going to be back in two weeks but I know that the next two weeks are going to drag on very slowly. I had to prepare myself for graduation this weekend and I wished that Harry could be there but he had to study for his exams. I understood and I just moved on. 

But during the hectic week before graduation I got a call from the music store I had an interview at and I got the job. I was so ecstatic because this means that I could actually buy a flat for Harry and I and we could live there during the summer while he visited. I haven’t told Harry that I had gotten the job because I wanted to surprise him. I spent my free time during the week looking at cheap flats that I could afford but was yet cozy enough for Harry and I. 

But before I even realized the week soon started to come to a close and I was graduating High School. I was beyond excited because High School didn’t hold the best memories for me and I couldn’t wait to put it behind me. I had my future with Harry to look forward to and words couldn’t even describe how excited I was. I wouldn't have to worry about people making slurs about my sexuality anymore and I could just be myself. I wouldn’t have to worry about being shoved into lockers, getting rude glares, being looked at differently in the locker room. I got to put that all behind me and I couldn’t be gladder. I was interrupted by a loud buzz coming from my phone. I had a text from Liam.

Jake isn’t given his speech tmrrw at graduation he iz sick so ur the nxt runner up. – Li

My eyes went wide and it wasn’t because of Liam’s horrible grammar. I knew I was the next runner up to give a speech if somebody couldn’t make it but I didn’t think that would happen. I pressed the green button and my phone started to ring.

“Hello?” Liam said.

“Liam I-I can’t give a speech tomorrow. I don’t even have anything at all. Please don’t make me do it.” I pleaded into the phone.

“You have to Louis. You’re the next runner up to give a speech if somebody gets sick. I am also disappointed that you didn’t come prepared.” He sighed. “You have to do it Louis. I’m sorry. Just BS it if you really have to. But I have to go. I can’t wait to hear it tomorrow though. Bye Lou.” Liam said and I was welcomed by a disconnected call.

“Twat.” I mumbled and plopped onto my bed.

I had no idea what to write for this stupid speech. I get nervous in front of huge crowds of people and now I had to give a speech in front of thousands of people. Liam was right. I could BS the whole speech saying how High School held such wonderful memories and it was actually the exact opposite. If I were to make a speech like that everybody in my graduating class would know the speech is just a load of shit. I got up from my bed and went over to my desk, took out a pen and piece of paper and began writing. If I had to give a speech I was at least going to be honest about it. Everybody was going to be in for a rude awaking tomorrow.

-

I woke up to my ringtone blasting through my phone. I groaned and reached over to my night stand, grabbing my phone and accepting the call.

“Hello?” I mumbled into the phone.

“Hi baby.” Harry said and I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach.

“Hey babe.” I grinned into the phone.

“Did I wake you?” 

“Mhmm.” I hummed into the phone closing my eyes.

“Aw. I’m sorry, love. I’m also sorry I can’t be there for your graduation today.” He said a little bitter.

“Ugh, don’t be. I am just going to be making a fool out of myself.” I deadpanned.

“I doubt that. You just need to walk down the aisle, get your diploma and then walk right off.”

“I have to do more than that. Jake who was supposed to be giving a speech got sick and I’m the next runner up. I wasn’t even prepared for this Harry. I mean, I wrote it last night but it sounds so stupid and people will probably make fun of me. I think I am going to puke on stage.” I said feeling uneasy.

“I bet it sounds amazing and now I am really sad I won’t be there to hear it. You will do amazing babe. But I have to go because I’m going out to lunch with Gem. I love you and don’t be so nervous.”

I felt a smile creep up on my face. “I love you too, Haz. Tell Gem I say hi. Bye.”

“Bye, Lou Bear.” And he disconnected the call.

I smiled because Harry’s words were really comforting and for the fact he had never called me Lou Bear before but I like the nickname. I looked at my clock and it was almost 10:30. I had to be at the school by 12 and graduation was at 1. So I figured that I had better start to get ready if I actually wanted to make myself look good. I walked over to my closet and grabbed out a nice pair of slacks, a dress shirt and then set it on my bed. I figured I could take a shower to waste about a good 20 minutes and by the time I was all ready it would be time to head out the door. I walked into my bathroom turned on the water and set it to the perfect temperature and then stripping out of my pajama bottoms. I let the warm water splash against my face and I rain my fingers through my hair denoting it. I washed my hair and then afterwards I washed my body. The water felt so refreshing against my skin and I didn’t want to get out but I knew I had to or else I could possibly be late. I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. 

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to my dresser, grabbing a pair of underwear from the top drawer. I took off my towel and put on my underwear. I walked over to my bed, put on the slacks and then the dress shirt. I walked back over to my closet and grabbed a tie putting it on. I walked back into the bathroom and began blow drying my hair so that I could style to the best of my abilities since it was just going to be covered by a cap anyways. Once I was done blow drying it and styling it I stepped back out of the bathroom and went to put on my dress shoes. I glanced at my clock and it was 11:30 and I knew I had to leave the house no latter then 11:40 so that I wouldn’t be late. I grabbed my gown and made my way downstairs.

“My baby looks so handsome.” My mom said grabbing my face and kissing my cheek.

“Oh mom, please don’t.” I said mumbled.

“I can’t help it. You’re growing up. You’re graduating High School and becoming a man.” She said and I could see tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t cry mum. We aren’t even at the ceremony yet. Oh and I guess I am giving a speech now. Jake ended up getting sick and I am the next runner up.” I sighed.

“Honey, that is fantastic! You’re going to give the best speech ever.” She said grinning and I gave her a small smile.

“Thanks mum. But I need to get going to the school. I will see you after the ceremony. I love you and thank you for everything. I couldn’t ask for a better mum.” I said giving her and hug.

“Sweetie you’re going to make me cry more. But I love you too and we will see you after the ceremony.” She said kissing my cheek and I returned one right back.

I walked out the door and to my car. I set my gown in the back of my car and made my way into the driver’s seat and making my way to the school. I was actually really apprehensive on giving my speech because I didn’t know what my friends and family were going to think. I could care less what my former graduating class and teachers thought because well I don’t care about them at all. I wrote this speech with complete and total honesty but I had no idea how everybody else was going to react about it. I also knew that it didn’t really matter because after graduation I was never going to have to associate myself with these horrible people again. I was also really glad about that because if I had to associate myself with them for another year I probably would have dropped out. Even though this past year has been better compared to the past three I knew the pain was still there even if it was deep down. I planned on letting everybody who hurt me have it and I didn’t care what the school board had to say because this was my speech and I was going to have my say.

I parked my car, grabbed my gown and made my way into the school. I walked through the double doors which would be for the last time and made my way to our gym. It was full of our graduating class and I soon spotted the other boys and I walked up them.

“This is it boys. After today, we are home free.” Zayn said with a smile on his face.

“No more stupid homework, projects, dealing with dumb teachers. I can also eat whenever I want to.” Niall said with a bright smile. 

I chuckled. “I will never understand why you’re so obsessed with food Nialler.”

“Did you finish your speech Lou?” Liam asked and I nodded my head.

“I have it in my pocket. I just hope that it’s not…too far.” I said biting my lip.

“What do you mean?” Liam said cocking up his eyebrow.

“Nothing, you will hear it when I read it.” I said with a smirk on my face.

The principle spoke through the microphone telling us to take our seats. Zayn and Niall were walking together and I was walking with Liam. We practiced through a few things and he was telling us what was going to happen and when and who were going to give the speeches. But the room soon started to fill with family members and faculty. I could feel my heart race faster and faster. My palms started to sweat bullets and I feel like I could barely breathe. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was going to puke all over my gown. I knew I was going to have to give my speech soon and that just made me a lot more nervous but then I heard my name.

“Here is Louis Tomlinson to give his speech.” The principle said into the microphone and everyone started to clap as I made my way to the stage. 

I took the paper out of my pocket and cleared my voice. I began to read into the microphone.

“People say that High School is the years you look back on and realize how great it was. Well it’s actually the exact opposite for me. I actually hate a majority of you in this school. And that's not just an empty statement that you halfwits throw around like it actually means something. I legitimately hate like...all of you. The select few that I do not hate are my 3 best friends Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Liam Payne. I know, I know. Hate is a strong word. That's why I used it. Some of my friends pretend to like you, and I'll admit, I have a few of you on my good side for good measure, of course. But after thinking about it for a while, I started wondering why. Why do I have to have these people on my good side? Not once did I actually care about your opinion, so why should I care now? If you have been offended by this speech thus far, take the liberty of assuming it's about you. Throughout the past 3 years all you guys have done is bully me and try to tear me down because of my sexuality. I didn’t even get to come out on my own, because somebody took that right away from me and announced it to the whole school when I wasn’t ready. Not only did I have to suffer getting shoved into lockers and hearing horrible slurs come from people’s mouth, I had to deal with getting beat up in the boy’s locker room. Honestly, you guys shouldn’t even flatter yourselves because arseholes aren’t my type. You people are the reason people think suicide is the only escape. This is the twenty-first century, so please, get your head out of your arse and realize it’s actually okay to be gay. For anybody here that is a closeted gay and is still in high school please don’t come out until you’re sure you’re absolutely ready. I don’t want you to have to go through what I went through because it was horrible. I can't wait to graduate so I never have to see any of you ever again, because if I did, I honestly doubt I'd be able to resist punching you in the face. Thank you.” 

I looked into the audience and all I say was a mix of facial expression. It was mainly shocked and blank facial expressions but then Zayn stood up and started clapping. Then Niall and Liam were right behind him and clapped. Soon the whole room started to stand up and clap. I could feel a lump form in my throat and tears stain the crest of my eyes. I made my way off the stage and back to my seat. On the way people patted me on the shoulder and told me that my speech was amazing and I gave them a small nod in return. When I sat back down Zayn embraced me in a hug and I cried into his shoulder. 

“That was amazing Tommo. I am so beyond proud of you. Harry would have been too.” He whispered into my ear.

“Thanks.” I mumbled into Zayn’s shoulder.

We continued on with the ceremony and nobody said a single bad thing about my speech which made me feel really good. I’m glad I got to speak the actual truth and most people understood. The principal soon started to call people on stage to come and collect their diploma. When he called mine I stood up from my seat and walked back onto the stage to grab my diploma. I shook the principal’s hand and he leaned in close.

“That was an amazing speech Louis. The most honest one I have ever heard.” He whispered into my ear and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

“Thanks, Mr. Dawson.” I said as I collected my diploma and walked back off stage.

-

The ceremony was finally over and the guys and I went our separate ways to meet our families. I was pretty nervous to see mine because of my speech but I took a deep breath and walked over to them with a smile on my face.

“Hi mum.” I said with a smile on my face and she immediately embraced me in a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me all these things?” She questioned and I sighed.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me. But I’m okay and that’s all that matters, right?” I asked.

She pulled away and smiled. “Yes, that’s right.” 

I soon felt a pair of hands wrap around my eyes.

“Seriously? I know it’s one of you guys. But I will go along with it, Zayn?” I asked.

“Guess again.” They whispered in my ear and I knew that voice anywhere and I spun around.

“Harry.” I whispered. “Oh my god, Harry! What are you doing here?!” I said flinging my arms around his neck.

“Just wanted to surprise you, I managed to get my teachers to give me my exams early. I did want to tell you but I thought it would be a good graduation surprise.” He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Well this is the best surprise ever.” I said connecting my lips to his.

“Mhmm.” He hums back through the kiss and then I pull away.

“I uh, I actually have a few things to tell you. Do you think we could go get some lunch or something?” I asked and Harry nodded.

“Mum. I am going to go out to lunch with Harry. I will be home later, okay?” 

“Okay sweetie. Have a good time and it was nice seeing you again Harry.” Jay smiled towards Harry’s direction.

“It was nice seeing you too, Jay.” Harry said sending a smile back and they left.

“Shall we?” I said reaching out for his hand and he smiled and intertwined our fingers.

We walked back to my car and I took off my gown placing it in the back seat of the car. I got into the driver’s seat and Harry smiled at me.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing, I just love when you dress up so nice. You’re just so much more…irresistible.” Harry said biting his bottom lip.

I chuckled. “Well thank you, Love. I thought we could go to that little café in town. Does that sound okay?” 

He nodded. “It sounds perfect. I hope what you’re going to tell me is good news.”

“It is, promise.” I said grinning at Harry and I intertwined our hands once more.

The car ride to the café was silent like always and to be honest I had missed this silence more than anything. I missed feelings his fingers intertwined with mine and his palm resting against mine. The way he would rub his thumb against my skin, sometimes lift up my hand to kiss it. These are one of the little things I absolutely adore about Harry.

I pulled up to the front of café and parked my car. Our hands soon broke and we made our way out of the car and into the café. I walked in and held the door open and he sent me a sincere smile and I sent him one back. We took our seat in one of the booths and sat across from one another.

“What can I get started for you boys?” The waitress asked taking out her notepad and pen.

“I will just have water.” I said.

Harry nodded telling her he wanted the same thing and she turned on her heel and back into the kitchen.

“Oh! How did your speech go?” Harry said with a grin.

“It went uh, it went good.” I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

“I wish I could have been there to hear it. Mind reciting it?” He asked and I chuckled.

“I actually have it written down if you’d like to read it?” I said pulling the paper out of my pocket.

“Gimmie!” he said lashing out and ripping the paper out of my hand.

The next minute was complete silence and I was biting my lip to the point where it started to draw blood and I let go. But we were interrupted by the waitress.

“Here you go boys, two waters. Are you ready to order?” She asked.

“Give us a few minutes please.” She nodded and walked away.

“Oh wow, Uh, Lou that was quite a speech.” Harry said dragged out.

“Yeah, I know. I think everybody liked it though. Everyone stood up and clapped and when I went back to my seat people patted me on the shoulder and said it was amazing. Even the principal said he loved it when I went on stage to get my diploma.” I said while messing with the straw in my drink.

“That’s great Louis. I’m so proud of you.” Harry smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Thanks. I think we should figure out what we want now.” I said searching through the menu and Harry did the same thing.

The waitress came back once more. 

“Did you figure out what you want yet?” she asked.

“Yes. I will have a chicken cesar wrap.” I said closing my menu and she wrote it down and she looked at Harry.

“I will just have the burger and fries. Thanks.” Harry said closing his menu also.

“Coming right up.” She said collecting our menus and walking back to the kitchen.

“Now, what did you need to tell me?” Harry asked while taking a sip of his water.

“I actually have a few things.” I said smirking.

“Well out with it.” He said excitingly.

“I got a job at the music store just a few blocks from my house.” I said while smiling.

“Lou! That’s fantastic!” Harry grinned.

“I also have been looking at flats. The one I found is enough that I could move into now if I wanted to because of all the money I got from graduation. I was thinking you could come live with me in it for the summer. You know, if you wanted to?” I said biting my lip and Harry’s face lit up even more if that was possible.

“Of course I will!” Harry said and leaned over and pecked my lips.

“I was hoping you would.” I said as my cheeks turned a sudden light pink.

“This is going to be the best summer ever and it’s all because I’m going to be able to spend it with you, alone, in the company of our own flat.” He said reaching across the table and grabbing my hand.

“I agree. I can’t wait for you to move in with me.” I said brushing my thumb against Harry’s skin.

The waitress came back with our food and Harry and I dug in. Well more like I did since I hadn’t eaten all day and it was now the late afternoon. But all I could think about was how I was going to be spending the whole summer with Harry. We would be spending it together in our flat and we could kiss whenever we wanted, cuddle and do other intimate stuff that would be hard to do at my house. I couldn’t wait for the summer to officially begin because I knew everything was going to be perfect or so I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! miss me? sorry i haven't updated in a while. i just got back home on monday from being out of town and i haven't really had the motivation to update. but i have finally finished the chapter! 
> 
> I am sad to say there is probably only going to be one more chapter and then the epilogue. but i loved writing this story and i hope you loved it too!
> 
> but enjoy the chapter. xx

It had been a month since Harry had moved into the flat with me. It consisted of one bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room and the kitchen. The flat was pretty small but it was just big enough for Harry and I. We got to spend the afternoons together when I got home from work and Harry would usually spend his time trying to find a summer job or hanging out with one of the other boys. We would eat dinner together every night and end up watching dumb shows or movies on the telly. Living may have been a little tight every now and then because the music shop wasn’t all that busy. Only two other boys worked there and their names were Ed and Nick. But I got to fall asleep with Harry every single night and wake up with him every single morning and that’s enough for me. To me things were absolutely perfect and I wouldn’t have it any other way because without Harry I wouldn’t feel this alive and loved. 

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone going off and groaned in frustration. Nick had some family emergency so I have to cover his shift today which means I have to work a little later. I reached over to grab my phone and turned off the alarm. I rolled my body on my side to turn to a sleeping Harry. I smiled and brushed my thumb against his cheek.

“Haz, wake up.” I said quietly and he was still sound asleep.

I sighed in defeat and shook his body a little.

“Come on. Wake up.” I said a little louder and he grumbled in response.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled. “Twat.”

“I heard that.” He mumbled back and I smiled.

“Good, now get up. You wanted me to wake you up before I went to work so you could get up and go job hunting.” I said while twirling one of his curls with my finger.

“I’ve applied at like 15 places, at least. None of them have even called me back.” Harry said while finally opening his eyes.

“It takes time sweetie. But I have to work a little later tonight because I have to take Nick’s shift. Apparently he had a family emergency.” I said while rolling my eyes.  
“How much later?” He pouted and I smirked.

“Not that much. Just a few more extra hours, which won’t hurt because we need the money. So instead of getting off at 3 I will be getting off at 5. Ed said he will close tonight so it’s not a big deal.” I explained to Harry and reached over at my phone to check the time.

“Wait, what’s the date today?” Harry asked.

“The 15th, why?” I asked and his face immediately became pale.

“He gets out today.” He whispered and his face turned into complete horror.

“Who gets out today?” I asked once more and Harry looked up at me.

“Robin…h-he gets out today Lou. I-he is going to get me just like he said he would. When we were in the courtroom and they were taking him away he said he was going to get me Louis. Please don’t let him get me.” Harry said and wrapped his arms around me.

I instantly felt bad because there was no way I could get out of work today and I knew Harry needed me today of all days. I also knew that there was no way that he was going to step foot out of this flat since Robin was now on the outside world. There weren’t prison walls, guards, and iron bars keeping him in anymore. He was here, outside and was coming for Harry and I to do everything in my power to keep him safe.

“I would never let him get you. He doesn’t even know where we live baby. He probably thinks you’re back in Cheshire with Gemma or something. He also can’t afford another strike or else he is just going to go to jail a lot longer. You’re going to be alright, okay?” I said placing my both my hands on his cheeks and he nodded.

“Do you think…do you think I could just stay home today?” Harry asked with pleading eyes.

“Of course.” I said sending him a weak smile.

“Do you also think you could stay home?” He asked and my weak smile instantly turned into a frown.

“I really wish I could and I feel horrible for leaving you today of all days, but there is no way I could get out of work. Not with Nick being gone and Ed is busy this afternoon which is another reason why I can’t leave and I’m just sorry Haz.” I sighed.

“It’s okay. I understand Lou. I shouldn’t have even asked.” He said as he drew his eyes from mine and that just made me feel worse.

“It will go by fast. I will come back here during my lunch break and we can hang out for a little bit. Does that sound okay?” I looked at him and he sent me a small smile and nodded.

“Good. But I need to go get ready for work.” I said kissing his forehead and making my way towards the bathroom.

I turned on the water in the shower, messing with the temperature, than I took off my underwear and got in. I heard the click of the door which caused me to jump and to almost slip and fall.

“Jesus Harry! You scared me. But since you’re in the bathroom you might as well just join me.” I said in a flirty tone, no response.

“You there Haz?” I said peeking out of the curtain but before I could make out the figure I felt a whack on my head and that was all I could remember.

-

I was lying in bed when I heard a thud come from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes assuming that Louis had slipped and fell so I got out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom.

“You should really be more careful Lou.” I yelled while approaching the bathroom and when I saw who was standing in the bathroom I felt my face completely fall.

“R-Robin.” I stuttered and he turned to me.

“Such a shame, I thought it was you in the shower.” He smirked tapping Louis’ unconscious body with his foot and my eyes went wide when I saw blood trickling from his head.

“You made him bleed!” I said rushing over to Louis’ side and shook his body gently.

“Louis, please wake up, please.” I pleaded and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

Robin rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a little faggot.” He said and grabbed me by my hair dragging me out of the bathroom and down the hallway into the living room.

“W-What are you going to d-do to me?” I stuttered out to him.

“I’m going to get my revenge for what you fucking did to me.” He said as he shoved me into the ground.

“I have been waiting to do this for 8 long months.” He smirked and I instantly felt a kick buck into my side and it knocked the wind out of me.

I soon felt the kicking come over and over again. I could feel it starting to get harder and harder to breathe with each kick that came. I soon felt his body over mine and punches get thrown at my face. I could feel the blood trickle out of my nose and down my lip. I felt my body start to go completely numb which didn’t bother me because it blocked out of the pain. One of my eyes started to close up and all I could do was pray that Louis was okay and that he would wake up. 

“Come on.” He said lifting me up onto my feet and I could barely stand.

“I-I can…barely w-walk.” I managed to get out and he rolled his eyes and muttered something I couldn’t make out.

But before I had any time to ask I was up over his shoulder and headed out of the flat. I wanted to fight back so bad but I knew I didn’t have the strength to. I was going to leave Louis behind and if he ended up dying it was going to be my fault. I could feel tears start to swell up in my eyes again, flow down my cheeks and onto Robin’s shirt. I could only hope and pray that Louis was going to be okay because that’s all that mattered right now. If I would have only kept Louis in the bedroom for a few more minutes he wouldn’t be unconscious on the bathroom floor. If I would have just followed him to the bathroom I could have defended him. Robin hurting Louis was entirely my fault and it was too late now. 

We exited out of the apartment building and walked towards Robin’s car. I had no idea how he got his hands on a car and I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up stealing it. But this was the least of my problems at the moment. He pushed me against the door of the car and reached into the middle console to grab something. I could have tried to run away but at this point I didn’t have much energy left in me to fight back. I knew if I did he would just catch up to me and I would be even more in a world of hurt. I saw handcuffs in his hand, he twisted my arms back, placed the handcuffs around my wrists and not lightly either. He opened the back door and shoved me inside. I laid face first into the backseat not making an effort around to move because it would just hurt. Robin made his way into the driver’s seat and started to make his way to the unknown destination.

It took me a few minutes to decide that if asking him questions was the best choice. I moved around on the backseat and laid on my side because it was a little more comfortable. I looked at Robin’s face through the rear view mirror and then I stared out the window to see if I knew where we were going but I couldn’t make out anything.

“Where are taking me?” I finally asked hoping I wouldn’t regret it.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” He deadpanned.

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked while I sucked on my bottom busted lip.

“Why don’t you stop asking so many god damn questions?” He said gripping onto the steering wheel out of anger and I kept my mouth shut.

I honestly didn’t want to know what he was going to do to me so I don’t know why I bothered to ask. All I could think of were what if questions. What if Robin was taking me somewhere to kill me? What if he just keeps me in a basement and he tortures me every day? What if Louis never finds me? What if Louis was still unconscious on the bathroom floor? What if he wakes up and doesn’t remember anything? What if he is dead? Whenever I thought about Louis being dead I can feel a lump in my throat and my eyes start to swell up with tears. If Louis was dead it would be my entire fault and I would never be able to forgive myself. If he was dead I would want Robin to kill me also because I would have no reason to keep on living. 

The car came to a stop and I tried to peak out the windows to see where we were and I had no idea. Robin got out of the car and opened the backseat dragging me out. We were in front of an old house that looked like it had been abandoned for a decade now. The outside of the house walls were covered in ivy and the windows were all musty. When we got inside it wasn’t much better compared to the outside. Everything was covered in dust; it smelt like something had crawled inside just to die, there was vandalism on the walls, and it looked like the house of satanic worshipers. He sat me down in a chair and tied my legs and hands to the chair. I didn’t mind the chair because I’m sure it would beat being kept in the basement. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked once again as Robin threw wood into the fire place and trying to make a fire.

“What do you think?” He asked organizing the logs.

“Probably hit me some more and keep me as a prisoner.”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” He yelled finally getting the fire started.

“Why here?” I asked.

“Because nobody is going to look here.” He said while sitting by the fire.

“How did you even get this all planned? How did you even know where I lived?”

He chuckled. “Silly, silly, Harry. I have people on the outside of course. People who would watch your every move of every day, they actually found this place for me. Quite cozy don’t you think?”

“Yeah, cozy.” I mumbled. 

“I need to go run a few errands so I will be back. Don’t go running off now…oh wait you can’t.” he laughed and made his way out the door.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust because it wasn’t going to be Robin who was going to be the death of me it was going to be the smell of the horrid house. I felt my stomach grumbled and I sighed. All that I wished at the moment was that Robin was going to bring back food and actually let me have some. I saw a rat scurry across the floor and my eyes widened. He could have at least picked a more decent place to keep me hostage.

-

“Lou? Louis, wake up!” I heard a voice say and I moaned in reply and opened my eyes slightly.

“Zayn?” I asked.

“No, it’s your mum. Yes, it’s Zayn! I see you must have slipped out of the shower and had a little tumble. Let’s clean up that now dry blood on your forehead.” Zayn said as he lifted me up and sat me on the toilet. “Oh and put some clothes on, will ya?” 

I grabbed my clothes from off the floor and put them on.

“How did you get in anyways?” I asked.

“The front door was slightly open. Harry must have left it open or something on his way out.” He shrugged, grabbed my towel, got it damp and started to get clean up the now dry blood on my forehead.

“Harry,” I whispered “where is Harry?!” I panicked trying to get off the toilet but Zayn sat me back down.

“Calm down. I’m sure he went out job hunting like he said he was going to.” He said while cleaning up the blood.

“No he said he wasn’t going to because Robin got out today and…Oh no, Robin. Robin got him Zayn he got him. I told Harry I wouldn’t let him get him and I did.” I said as tears started to flow down my face.

“You really think he got Harry?” Zayn said as his faced turned to a worry expression.

“Yes, think about it. If I fell in the bathroom Harry would have heard it and came to check on me. The last thing I remember is peaking out of the shower curtain because I heard the door open.” I jumped up from the toilet and ran down the hallway into the living room and I saw blood on the floor.

“Z-Zayn.” I yelled in between sobs.

“What is it Lo- Oh my god…you-you don’t think that…” Zayn stopped in mid-sentence.

“I-I don’t want to think but he isn’t here and I just…I think its Harry’s.” I whispered and collapsed into Zayn’s chest sobbing.

“We will find him, okay? I promise. We’re going to find him and he is going to be okay.” Zayn said wrapping his arms around me.

“W-We need to go to the p-police Z-Zayn.” I spat out.

“We can and we will. Let’s go.” He said guiding me out of the flat.

We walked down the hallway in complete and total silence. Tears were still streaming down my face and I could feel snot sliding out of my nose and I would use my sleeve to wipe it off. I could already feel my eyes start to burn and I knew they were beyond red at this point. We got to Zayn’s car and I got into the passenger seat, buckled in my seatbelt and he began to drive to the police station.

All I could think about was HarryHarryHarry and weather if he was okay or not. When I saw the blood on the floor all I wanted to do was collapse and scream. I wasn’t there to keep Robin from taking him and I told him I wasn’t going to let that happen. I felt like the worst boyfriend in the whole entire world. For all I know Harry could be lying in a ditch dead and it would be my entire fault. The more I thought about him being dead is the more I started to cry but no matter how hard I tried not to think about it, I would. I wondered where Harry was at this exact moment and if he was safe. I wondered if he crying and hated me for not keeping him safe from Robin. But I knew I would do everything in my power to try and find him and I wouldn’t give up until I did.

Zayn finally pulled up to the police station and I was rushed out of the car and into the building leaving Zayn behind.

“How may I help you?” The lady asked with a smile.

“My boyfriend h-he was abducted by his step-father. He broke into our house this morning and knocked me unconscious then took my boyfriend. When my mate Zayn found me I had no idea what was going on. Then I panicked when he was gone and when I walked into the living room there was blood all over the floor and please help me.” I said as I began to sob and she looked at me quite shocked.

“Way to wait up Lou.” Zayn said grabbing onto my shoulder and looking at the lady.

“I will get you with a detective immediately sweetheart. But first I need you to fill out this missing person report.” She said handing me a pen, clipboard and paper.

“Thank you.” I said taking the supplies and taking a seat in the room.

Zayn sat beside me as I filled out the paper and when I was done with what I could fill out I noticed that at least half of it was blank because it was mainly meant for parents. I frowned and walked up back to the lady and handed her the paper. 

“I’m sorry most of it is blank. He doesn’t really have any family. His mum died when he was younger and his sister is in Cheshire and his step-father abducted him and I’m just sorry.” I said as my voice cracked. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. If you will take your seat again I will call you as soon as I can get you with a detective.” She said and I nodded.

I made my way back to my seat and I sat there for what felt like hours. With every minute that passed all I could think about was if Harry was okay, if he had eaten at all yet today, if he was at least somewhat safe and what Robin was doing to him. My mind always lead back to bad thoughts and I absolutely hated it. I chewed on the bottom of my lip out of concern, worry and because I’m just impatient. I was starting to get frustrated that I had to wait because with every minute that passed it was another minute that Robin had Harry. It was another minute that I could be out there looking for him myself and probably find him a lot faster. I tapped my foot repeatedly and stared at the clock constantly. I knew Zayn could tell I was getting frustrated because he set his hand on my knee. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. 

“Styles case?” a guy said.

My head immediately sprung up and I walked up to him.

“Yes, hi I’m Louis Tomlinson.” I said reaching out and shaking his hand.

“I’m detective Arson. Let’s go in back and you can tell me what happened at my desk.”

I nodded and we made our way into the back room and I sat beside him right at his desk.

“How long has Harry been missing?” He asked typing away on his computer. 

“Just a few hours, but his step-father was in jail for 8 months because of abuse. He just got out today and I have no idea how he found us so quickly.” I said.

“He probably had people on the outside watching your every move to figure out your daily schedule.” The detective said while still typing away on his computer.

“Well, what is going to happen now?” I asked.

“We’re going to put his name in the missing person’s data and hopefully we can put it on the news but I am going to be honest with you Mr. Tomlinson there isn’t a lot we can do. People go missing every single day and it’s not the top priority on our list unless it involves a high wanted criminal.” He said turning towards me and I could feel my blood start to boil.

“This guy is a criminal;” I hissed “he got locked up for being abusive towards my boyfriend. So that has to count for something.” I said trying to keep my voice down.

“We will do our best Mr. Tomlinson but I’m sorry.” He said.

“Yeah, thanks.” I spat while getting up from my chair and leaving the room.

I rushed out of the room and passed Zayn who quickly got up and followed right behind me.

“Slow down Louis. What happened?” Zayn asked grabbing onto my shoulder.

“He basically said they can’t really do anything. So now it’s up to me to find Harry myself.” I mumbled.

“Police are shit. The rest of the boys and I will gladly help you. We’re going to get Harry back. I promise Tommo.” Zayn said and I nodded.

We made our way back to Zayn’s car and the ride back to my flat was silent. It defiantly wasn’t the silence I was used to and liked. This was the silence that I hated most. I pressed my head against the window and stared at passing buildings. I could feel a tear start to swell up in one of my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. I knew Harry wasn’t ever going to leave my mind and I knew he wasn’t going to until I found him. If I attempted to sleep tonight I knew I wouldn’t be successful. I knew a lot of things that weren’t going to happen until I found Harry safe and sound. My heart was completely broken and it was only going to get put back together when I found him.

As I stared out the window I saw a man get into a red car and I knew exactly who it was. 

“Zayn stop the car!” I yelled and he immediately put on the breaks.

“Jesus, what Louis?!” He yelled back.

“Robin, that’s Robin. We need to follow him!” I said pointing to the guy who started to drive away in the red car.

“Okay, okay!” Zayn said and we started to follow him but at a distance.

This was it. He was going to lead us back to Harry and he was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Well at least I hoped everything was going to be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter guys :c but don't worry! there will be an epilogue so make sure to keep your eyes open. 
> 
> I am also sorry it took me over a week to publish this chapter. i guess i just haven't really been in a writing mood but i hope you like it anyways!

We have been following Robin for the past 15 minutes and we had absolutely no idea where we were or where we were going. I just hoped that it was going to end up leading me to Harry. Robin soon pulled up into a driveway and we parked a few blocks away so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

I opened my door and Zayn grabbed onto my shoulder.

“You just can’t barge into the house Louis. He could have a gun or something.”

“Watch me.” I said while getting out of the car and Zayn rushed out stopping me once more.

“We need to call the police. This is out of our hands and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Zayn said in a more assertive tone.

“Then you can call the police while I go try to save my boyfriend.” I said starting to walk off once again only to be stopped.

“Stop fucking doing that.” I snapped. 

“I am going to call the police first then we can go investigate. Okay?” Zayn said turning around and calling the police.

I stood there impatiently tapping with my foot with my arms crossed. This was a total waste of time when I could be saving Harry. I didn’t have the time to wait around for the police because they could be too late. 

“They will be here in 20 minutes.” Zayn said while discharging his phone in his pocket.

“Fuck that. I am not waiting around for 20 minutes. I am going to go save my boyfriend. If you want to come that it is up to you and don’t try to stop me this time.” I said turning on my heel and walked towards the house.

“I’m not letting you go alone. Besides, somebody has to save your ass.” Zayn said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Zayn and I began to walk up the driveway to the house and when we got a closer view of it I couldn’t believe Robin was keeping Harry here. Well at least I hope this was where he was keeping him. The outside of the house was covered in ivy and was beyond dirty, the windows were all musty and all together it looked like it was ready to fall apart any minute. 

“Wait,” Zayn said while grabbing my shoulder. “What’s the plan?”

“Try to get Harry out and fight off Robin as long as possible until the cops get here.” I said and Zayn just nodded.

“Yeah, great plan.”

“Do you have a better one?” I hissed and he shook his head.

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s go.” 

I crouched down and went up to one of the windows and tried to peek inside. I could barely make out what was inside and from what I could see the inside was as bad as the outside. I stood up leaning against the house, outside the window, to try and get a better view of the inside and it wasn’t that successful.

“I think we should just barge inside.” I whispered to Zayn and his eyes went wide.

“Are you nuts?!” He yelled in a hushed tone and I thought about it for a minute.

“Yes most likely. But we need to get Harry out of there pronto and I’m sure the cops are going to be here in like 5 minutes.” I said and at this point I could care less if Zayn was behind me or not. But luckily he was.

We walked up to the front door because what could be a better way to go inside? I put my hand on the handle and I took the deep breathe opening the door. It swung open and it reveled an extremely dirty and foul smell from the house. I held in my breath and slowly made my way inside. I peaked around a corner and I saw Harry with his head down tied to a chair. I instantly wanted to go rush over and help him but I didn’t want to get caught. 

“Psst.” I said trying to signal Harry but his head didn’t go up.

“For christ’s sake.” I mumbled to myself.

“Haz.” I said in a low whisper and finally his head lifted up and his frown turned into a smile.

I put my finger up to my mouth telling him to be quiet and he nodded. I quietly made my way over to the chair tip toeing and doing my best to try and not make a sound. When I reached Harry I cupped his face and kissed him ever so lightly letting him know I was sorry. 

“Well, look what we have her.” Robin smirked “Come to play hero, huh?”

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away from Harry and through the corner of my eye I could see Zayn peeking out beside the wall and I shook my head. He pushed me into the ground and I propped myself up using my arms.

“You have about 5 to 10 minutes before the police come here and arrest your ass. So cherish those minutes while you can scumbag.” I said through my teeth.

“That means I have 5 to 10 minutes to blow your fucking brains out.” Robin said while pulling a gun out of his pants and my eyes went wide.

“Say goodbye to your little boyfriend Harry.” He loaded the gun and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard the gun go off but I didn’t feel any rush of pain through my body and when I opened them Zayn had him tackled on the floor. 

“Grab the gun Louis!” Zayn yelled while trying to keep Robin down and I rushed over picking the gun off the floor.

“How do I even hold this thing?!” I yelled in a panic.

“Jesus Louis, come untie me!” Harry yelled and I rushed over to his side untying him from the ropes. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Robin yelled at Zayn while cornering him in a corner and I pointed the gun at him.

“If you lay another hand on him I will paint the walls the color of your blood. Step away from him now.” I said and Robin scoffed.

“You don’t even know how to shot the gun. You think I’m really scared of you?” he said turning towards my direction.

“All I have to do is pull this trigger and you will be dead in a second. Now step away from him.” I said motioning the gun to the right.

Robin put his hands up in defense and moved a little over to the right causing Zayn to rush over to my side. 

“Where the fuck is the police?” I’m murmured towards Zayn.

“They should be here any minute.” Zayn said.

“Here,” I said handing the gun over to Zayn. “You make sure he doesn’t go anywhere until the police get here. I need to rejoice with my boyfriend.” 

I grabbed onto the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I knew that right now wasn’t probably the right time but I also knew that I needed to do it. I was so glad that Harry was okay and nothing bad happened to him besides getting kidnapped by his bat shit crazy of a step-father. I pulled away stroking his cheek and he sent me a small smile.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” I said resting my forehead against his. 

“Thanks to you I am.” He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Get off of me!” Zayn yelled.

I quickly turned my head to see Zayn struggling with Robin trying to keep the gun in his hand. I rushed over and tried to pry Robin’s hands off of the gun. Harry was soon right in on the action trying to pull Robin away. But before we had any time to react the gun went off and I found myself on the floor and a rush of pain through my stomach. I placed my hands on my stomach and I could feel the blood seeping through my t-shirt.

“Louis? Oh my god, Louis!” Harry said in a panic and placed his hands on my face.

“Stay with me baby. Please for the love of god stay with me.” He said through his tears and suddenly I heard more voices throughout the room.

“We’re going to need an ambulance now. We have a victim down and he has appeared to be shot in the stomach.” The officer said into his walkie talkie. 

I could see an officer kneel beside me and apply pressure onto my wound.

“Stay with me son. Help is on the way. You need to try and stay away.” He said and I could feel my eyes start to close and breathing shallow.

“H-Harry.” I said with the rest of the breath I had in me and my eyes closed.

I soon drifted off into what felt like a deep sleep and the last thing I saw was the officer right beside me, telling me to try to stay awake and tears rolling down Harry’s face. 

-

“Sir you need to wait out here!” the nurse yelled while the paramedics and doctors rushed down the hallway with Louis by their side.

“That’s my boyfriend! I need to be there for him!” I said with tears streaming down my face while trying to push through the nurse and soon other doctors rushed over trying to stop me.

“Sir if you keep trying to try to get through we’re going to have to ask you to leave. Now please wait in the waiting room like everybody else.” The doctor said frustrated and I soon gave up and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

“H-He is going to be okay Harry. He is strong and you know that.” Zayn said with a hand of my shoulder and I looked up at him.

“I really hope so because I can’t lose him.” I whispered and Zayn pulled me into a hug.

“My baby! Where is my baby?!” Jay said rushing into the hospital and to the front desk.

“My name is Mrs. Tomlinson and my son Louis was admitted here. What happened? Is he okay?” She said in a panic tone and before the doctor could reply I walked up to her.

“Hello Mrs. Tomlinson.” I said with a crack in my voice.

“Harry? Where is Louis? What’s going on?” She said still with that panic tone in her voice.

“Come sit down and I will tell you what happened.” I said and started walking back over to my seat with Jay right behind me.

I sat down and she sat right beside me. But then she looked at Zayn.

“Zayn? What are you doing here sweetheart?” Jay asked.

“I was um…I was there during the whole accident but Harry will explain.” Zayn said in a hush tone.

“Tell me what happened, Harry.” She said looking me dead in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and began talking. “Today was the day that Robin was getting out of prison and I guess the whole time he was in there he had people watching Louis and I so when he got out he knew exactly where to find us. Well he came to our flat this morning, Louis was taking a shower and he thought it was me so he ended up hitting Louis in the head and making him go unconscious. Then he found me in the bathroom and beat me up pretty badly as you can see but I’m fine now. Then he took me to some abandoned house and kept me there. I’m assuming Louis went to the police and they weren’t much help so he went looking for me on his own. I’m not sure how they ended up find me but-“ then Zayn cut me off.

“We were on our way back to Louis’ flat and Louis saw Robin getting into his car and we followed him.” Zayn said.

“Okay well that’s how they ended up finding me. Anyways, Louis ended up coming into the house and I’m sure they called the police beforehand but we all know how Louis is.” I chuckled before continuing “Then before I know it I saw Louis and I thought he was absolutely crazy but the things people do for love, right? Then Robin caught him trying to untie me and tried to shoot him but Zayn stopped Robin from shooting him. Louis ran over while they were fighting and grabbed the gun. But then he gave the gun to Zayn so I guess him and I could have our little moment but then he started to fight Zayn. Soon enough we were all fighting for the gun and it just went off and shot Louis in the stomach. Luckily the police were there right as it happened so an ambulance came immediately but he um…he passed out beforehand and I guess that wasn’t good. But we all know how a strong Louis is. He will be okay Mrs. Tomlinson.” 

She stared at me for a few seconds before replying and I was kind of scared of what she was about to say.

“Call me Jay sweetheart and I know that my baby is strong and he is going to be okay.” She said and I sent her a weak smile.

After the conversation things went silent and I wasn’t all that surprised. I’m sure we were all thinking about Louis and just hoping and praying that he was going to pull through. I wouldn’t know what to do if I ever lost Louis well because he is my rock. He has helped me through so much the past 8 months and I know that if I would have never met him I would be buried 10 feet under the ground. He is the first person to care about me in such a long time and it feels nice. Sometimes I think that my mum sent him to me and I know that may sound kind of stupid but I think Louis is my guardian angel. In the begin I didn’t think I deserved Louis at all and I even thought that maybe his friends placed a bet on him trying to get me to go out on a date or something. But now I know that I deserve Louis because he is my soulmate. 

I know he is my soulmate because even when he saw my cuts and scars he still thought I was beautiful. When he found out Robin abused me he didn’t just run away, he got me help. He was the strength inside me all along. Even on my worst days he somehow managed to make me smile and laugh. He made this person that felt so dead inside feel so alive again. When I tried to kill myself and I woke up in the hospital and he was sitting right beside me I knew, I knew right then and there that he was the one meant for me. I may be only 16 and I may not know a lot about love but I know what Louis and I have is real. I wouldn’t trade Louis for anything in the world because he is my world. He was the light that shinned for me in my darkest days and I hope I can be that light for him right now.

I could feel tears at the corners of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. 

“Mrs. Tomlinson?” the nurse said standing outside the double doors with a clipboard in her hand. Jay and I walked up to her as fast as we could.

“Please tell me he is okay.” Jay said choking on her words and the nurse sent her a small smile.

“I am pleased to tell you that he is going to be okay. He just got out of surgery and he is recovering in his room. You could go back and see him if you like. His room is 214.” She said and went on her way back through the double doors.

“You can go see him first if you’d like Harry.” Jay said.

My eyes widened “Mrs. Tom- Jay I couldn’t do that. He is your son.”

“But he is also your boyfriend and I know how happy you make him. So I’m sure him waking up to you will make him as happy as he could be. Now go.” She said while giving me a smile and I nodded at her walking through the double doors.

I felt a little apprehensive yet anxious to see Louis if he were awake or not. When the nurse told me he was going to be okay, I felt a ton of weight lift off my shoulders. I couldn’t thank god enough for pulling him through this. I could feel my heart race faster and I got closer to Louis’ room. I stopped, stared at the front door and taking a deep breath before walking inside. I opened the door to find Louis passed out and sound asleep. I pulled the chair up next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

“God, I am so glad you’re okay.” I whispered and kissed his knuckles.

I was actually beyond glad that Louis was okay. Watching him sleep actually made me feel a lot calmer and watching his chest rise each time brought peace across my body and mind. The only sound in the room was the monitor beeping telling me that he was alive. IV’s strung from his arm and even though I hated seeing him like this I knew that it was keeping him alive. He looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. I brushed my hand against his forehead moving his fringe to the way I knew he liked it. I soon started to hear muffled noises and I looked down at Louis as he eyes started to open.

“Haz?” he murmured and I could feel a smile form on his face.

“Yes baby. It’s me.” I said while kissing his knuckles once more.

“I’m alive.” He smirked as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

“And I am so glad that you are. I thought I was going to lose you Louis.” I said as my bottom lip started to tremble.

“Don’t cry baby. I’m alright.” He mumbled while squeezing my hand a little causing me to smile a little.

“Now there is that smile I know and love.” He said smirking back at me.

“C-Can I tell you something?” I asked hesitant.

“You can tell me anything Hazza.” Louis said and I nodded.

“I-I’m in love with you Louis and before you interrupt me I just want to tell you why. When we first had to pair up in gym class I just thought that was going to be it and I was never going to see you again. But then we ended up having art together and you ended up talking to me more and more. To be honest I actually really wanted you to leave me alone at first but now I’m extremely glad you didn’t because if you did I don’t think I would be here right now. You have made me such a stronger person. I thought things were never going to get better and I was just going to have to tough out the next few years. But…but then you came into my life and you showed me things didn’t have to be like things. That I could actually make my life a whole lot better and not go through hell every day. I know I was mad at you for trying to get me to tell somebody and to seek out help and I made you promise not to tell anybody but you ended up telling your mom anyways, I’m glad that you broke that promise. God, I am just so glad you came into my life. Sometimes I think that my mum sent you and that you are my guardian angel. I know that sounds completely rubbish but I just can’t help but think that. You showed me what it felt like to be loved and cared about again. You were there for me when I had absolutely nobody and I could never thank you enough. You made me smile and laugh even when all I wanted to do was cry. You were my light in the darkest points of my life and I couldn’t be more thankful that you were my light and still are. When Robin took me I was beyond scared. I wasn’t scared about what he was going to do for me; I was scared that something was going to happen to you. When I saw you in the house trying to save me all I could do was thank god that you were okay. But when you got shot all I could do was feel scared all over again and I was beyond worried. All I could was sit out in that stupid waiting room and wait for them to tell me if you were okay or not. It felt like complete and total hell all over again. But when that nurse came out and told me you were okay I never felt a bigger weight lift off of my shoulders. Now I am sitting her with you, beside you in the hospital bed like what you did with me a few months ago and I hope that this is the last time. I can’t wait to live with you in the apartment permanently because there is no way I am ever going back to Cheshire. I love you so much Louis Tomlinson and I hope you let me stick around for a long time because I promise I won’t go anywhere.” I could see tears flow down Louis’ face.

“Kiss me you fool because I can’t sit up.” He said through his tears.

I smiled and connected his lips to mine. Every time I kiss Louis it feels exactly like the first time and I could never get tired of that feeling. I could feel his hands at the back of my neck and fiddling with my curls. The way our lips moved together felt like they were a perfect fit. I would never stop kissing him if I had the choice because when I did I felt like everything was perfect.

But he pulled away.

“I am also in love with you Harry Styles. I love you so much and I am never planning on letting you go if that’s okay.” He whispered into my ear and I smiled.

“It’s more than okay.” I whispered back.

Even though we were in the hospital, this moment couldn’t have been more perfect. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend and a better time to let him know how much I love him. It may not be the best story to tell our future kids if we even plan on having any and at this point I think I am getting in over my head. But with Louis by my side I didn’t mind getting in over my head because I think we were both meant to find each other and I’m sure glad he found me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am one of those cheesy people who end with the fanfic title at the end c;


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it guys. i really hope you enjoyed this story just as much as i enjoyed writing it. i really hope you like the epilogue! thank you for all your feedback and nice comments. xx

When harry was 19 and Louis was 21 he had asked Harry to take his hand in marriage. He had taken him out on a picnic on a nice sunny day in London. They had everything from the wooden picnic basket to the plaid blanket lying softly on the grass. They were sitting under a big oak tree and they were shaded by the rather large amount of leaves. Louis had been scoping out the place months in advance to make sure that is where he wanted to purpose. He couldn’t think of a place that would be anymore perfect. 

They packed the basket with PB&J sandwiches, chips, salads and wine. Even though Louis knew he was completely head over heels in love with Harry and vise versa he was still nervous to pop the big question. He could leave clothes scattered around the apartment, let the dishes stack up in the sink and leave his dirty underwear in the bathroom but he wanted this moment to be perfect. 

When they got to the park they sat the blanket flatly on the ground, sat down and feasted on the food inside the picnic basket. Louis was having the time of his life and as the moment got closer and closer he got a lot more nervous. But he stood up anyways.

“Come on.” Louis said extending his hand and Harry took it.

“What are we doing?” Harry said with a smile yet dazed look.

“Close your eyes.” He said and Harry rolled his eyes but went a long with it anyways.

Louis fished the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

“Open your eyes.” Louis said and Harry’s faced turned shocked.

“Louis…” Harry said like the wind was blown out of him.

“I love you Harry Edward Styles. I could go on about every little thing that I love about you and how you make me feel but we would be here for hours on end. I will just save that for our vows well that’s if you even say yes. Will you marry me?” Louis asked opening the box exposing the silver ring to Harry.

He shook his head “Yes, yes I will marry you Louis.” 

Louis slid the ring onto Harry’s finger and after that they shared a deep, long passionate kiss.

***1 year later***

Louis was standing at the altar as Harry was walking down the aisle with his mum right beside him. They may have not had their wedding the way it was supposed to be according to most people but to them it was absolutely perfect. Harry looked absolutely breath taking and he knocked the wind right out of Louis. Harry and his mum soon parted ways and Harry was standing right in front of Louis. 

“I love you.” Harry mouthed.

“I love you too.” Louis mouthed back and everybody sat down.

The priest began the ceremony and throughout the whole ceremony Harry and Louis were both mesmerized by one another. They don’t think they have been more in love then right now. Zayn, Niall and Liam were standing behind them because Louis decided he wanted them all to be his best men because he could never pick. The front row on the left was filled with Louis’ family and the front right row was filled with Harry’s. They could both see their mum’s start to cry and knowing that they were happy tears just made them a lot happier.

“Louis, do you take Harry to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?” The priest asked.

“I do.” Louis said.

“Harry, do you take Louis to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?” The priest asked once again.

“I do.” Harry said.

“They will now be reading their vows. Harry would you like to go first?” The priest asked and he nodded.

“Louis. When I first met you I didn’t think that I would be cleaning up your dirty underwear from the bathroom, doing all the laundry, cooking you dinner and doing the dishes.” The room chuckled and Harry smiled “I also didn’t know that you were going to end up being the love of my life. I am so blessed that you came into my life and I get to wake up beside you each morning. Your love and strength are the things that help me get through every single day. Even though you are a complete slob I wouldn’t want to be cleaning up anybody else’s messes. I can’t wait to start my life with you after today.”

Louis smiled at him and could feel his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“Go ahead Louis.” The priest motioned towards Louis and he nodded.

“Harry. I know that when we started out things were the roughest that they had ever been but that didn’t stop us one bit. I know that no matter what life throws at us that we will be able to make it through together. With our love and strength combined I know that there is nothing in the world that we couldn’t take head on. I love you with every inch of my heart and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Louis said and Harry wiped the tears from the crest of his eyes.

“The rings.” The priest said and Zayn handed them over to him.

“Louis…place this ring on Harry’s ring finger and say ‘with this ring I thee wed’” he said while handing the ring over to Louis.

Louis took the ring and slid it onto Harry’s finger “With this ring I thee wed.”

The priest grabbed the other ring and gave it to Harry “Say the exact same thing.”

Harry grabbed the ring and placed it on Louis’ finger “With this ring I thee wed”

“Ladies and Gentlemen…I know pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson! You may now kiss your groom.” The priest said.

Louis dove into Harry’s lips and they shared the most memorable and passionate kiss while the whole room cheered.

***3 years later***

“Babe, come on! We don’t want to be late to the adoption agency!” Harry shouted throughout their apartment.

They had upgraded a lot since their first apartment. It was a nice 3 bedroom, walls actually separated the living room and the kitchen and the paint wasn’t peeling in random places on the walls. It was big enough for the two of them and their son Luke.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Luke screamed as his feet pattered against the wooden floor and finally reached his father.

“Yes baby?” Harry said looking down at his son.

“I made this picture for Emma,” Luke said extending the picture to Harry “do you think she will like it?” asked the boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

Louis and Harry figured he was a mix between Louis and Niall. He defiantly had the appetite of Niall and they often joked for awhile asking Niall if he ever ended up knocking up a girl and each time he rolled his eyes. 

Harry smiled “She is going to love it. Now how about you go see what’s taking Papa so long because if he doesn’t hurry we’re going to be late.”

The boy nodded and the apartment was soon filled with the patter of his feet once more. There was a knock on the door and Harry was quick to answer it.

“Thanks for watching Luke, Ni.” Harry said opening the door and stepping out of the way so Niall could come inside.

“It’s no problem. I love watching the little guy. I’m sorry I am a little late though.” Niall said heading straight for the kitchen and Harry was right behind him.

“We’re already running late and we will be late if Louis doesn’t hurry up.” Harry said yelling down the hallway to make sure Louis heard him.

“I am almost ready! Give me another minute!” Louis yelled and Harry rolled his eyes.

“So you’re adopting a girl this time, right?” Niall asked with a mouth full of chips.

“Yes. Her name is Emma and she is absolutely adorable.” Harry said while smiling at Niall.

“You guys are honestly the perfect parents. I can tell Luke is pretty excited too.” Niall said shoving more chips into his mouth.

“I think he is more excited than us. He jumped on our bed this morning.” Harry said while chuckling and causing Niall to have a laugh.

“How do I look?” Louis said while doing a full 360 in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Gorgeous, just like the first time I saw you.” Harry said while walking over to Louis, placing his hands on his hips and kissing him.

“Ew! That’s gross Daddy and Papa!” Luke yelled while scrunching his nose.

“I agree Luke.” Niall said and Harry turned around to glare at him.

“Shut it, Horan.” Harry hissed through his teeth.

“You know…one day you’re going to be kissing like your dads there Luke” Niall said snickering.

“I doubt that. Girls have cooties uncle Niall and so do boys.” Luke said causing Louis’ eyes to go wide.

“Did he just…?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

Niall laughed “Maybe sexuality runs in the family.”

Harry rolled his eyes “Okay enough of this. We need to go now.” 

“Alright, let’s get going then. Luke, be good for uncle Niall, okay?” Louis said while placing a kiss on his head and the young boy nodded.

“I will Papa. Make sure to bring Emma home.” Luke said and he nodded.

“I will. Bye guys.” Louis said and with that the both of them were out the door and on the way to the adoption agency.

-

“She is so precious.” Harry said while looking at the 2 year old girl from across the room smiling.

“And soon she is going to be ours.” Louis said while placing a kiss on Harry’s temple.

“Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. um Tomlinson?” The receptionist called out and it always caused Louis and Harry to chuckle.

“That’s us.”Louis said to the receptionist with Harry right beside him.

“Mrs. Laneway will see you now. Just go right through that door.” She said while pointing to the door and we nodded.

“Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Tomlinson! Such a pleasure to see you again.” She said smiling and extending her hand and they shook it.

“It’s also a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Laneway.” Harry said while they both sat down.

“How is Luke?” She asked while gathering the paperwork.

“He is doing amazing as usual.” Louis said while sending her a smile.

“That’s wonderful! I am so glad to see that you’re adopting again. Emma is just a beautiful little girl.” She said sorting through the paperwork.

“That’s exactly what we thought and we just had to have her.” Harry said while grabbing Louis’ hand.

“Well if anybody deserves to have her, it’s you two. Now just sign here and she will be all yours.” She said handing over the paper and with that we signed and Emma was now their daughter.

“Let’s go get her, shall we?” She asked with a smile and walking out of the room. Harry and I were close behind her.

They walked into the other room where Emma was sat watching Barney, with her stuffed dog in one hand and her other hand balled up near her face indicating that she was sucking on her thumb.

“Emma, sweetheart, this is Louis and Harry. They are your new daddies.” Mrs. Laneway said crouching on the ground so she was eye level with her.

She pulled her thumb out of her mouth “Daddies?” She asked and Mrs. Laneway shook her head.

“Yes, two daddies.” She smiled.

Emma got off of her chair and looked up at Louis and Harry.

“No mommy?” She asked with puppy dog eyes and Louis crouched to the ground so he was now eye level with her.

“No mommy. But two daddies can give twice as much love as mommies can.” Louis said and she smiled.

“I like tew daddies.” She said with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis wrapped his arms around her fragile body and hugged her back. 

“We like you too sweetheart.” Louis said and Harry was looking at them totally awestruck.

-

“We’re home!” Harry yelled and Luke came running towards them.

“Where is she?!” Luke asked jumping up at Harry and he laughed.

But before he could answer Louis walked through the door with Emma in his arms.

“Emma, this is your big brother Luke. Luke, this is your new little sister Emma.” Louis said while setting Emma on the ground and she clung to his leg.

“Hi, Emma. I like your dog, I have a dinosaur. Do you wanna see it?” Luke asked.

Emma immediately unlatched herself from Louis’ leg, smiling and she nodded. 

“Let’s go to my room then!” Luke said grabbing Emma’s hand and now there were 2 sets of feet pattering against the wooden floors. 

“Be careful Luke!” Louis called out and then Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

This is how their life was going to be spent, with their son, their new daughter and the two of them. They know that things aren’t always going to be this perfect but they both knew that they wouldn’t want their lives to be any other way.


End file.
